Troubled Minds
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: Emily is one of 4 teens missing within the last few days. The police call upon the BAU for help shortly after Emily and another girl go missing. The BAU team arrive in Grandview to find the girls, but they are going to have their work cut out for them. Emily sees 2 ghosts shortly after being kidnapped. Can these two ghost help the Kidnapped girls before more are taken? Story #5
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

"I can't hang out this afternoon." Emily said, walking with Andy to history. It's been a little over a week since Emily's hostage situation and ghost problem. It's Monday, September 21st. "Tennis practice, remember." Emily looked at Andy. "Besides, don't you have basketball?" Andy shook his head.

"I still don't understand why they want spring and winter sports to participate for Homecoming as well." Andy pointed out as they entered the classroom and took their seats. "It doesn't make much sense."

"Well, it's not only that." Emily said. "Since I'm new to the team, they want to prepare for the spring. They think that being more prepared will help with winning." Emily paused.

"What's that got to do with homecoming?"

"I don't exactly know." Emily said. "Introducing the new members of the team's maybe." Andy looked at Emily. "Hey, remember, I'm new here, I don't know how the school is run."

"I've been here since I started school, and I don't even know." Emily and Andy laughed and class begun.

* * *

"Hey Emily, are you coming?" Stephanie, one of the senior tennis players, asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Emily said. "Meet you out there."

"Ok." Stephanie said, before leaving with a few other girls from the team. Emily finished getting ready. She tied her shoes, grabbed her tennis racket and left the locker room.

* * *

"Four teen-age girls were taken from their school in Grandview, New York." Penelope Garcia said to her fellow co-workers. "The first two, Morgan Stills and Jennifer Lawrence, were taken Friday and the second two, Emily Andrews and Breanna Daze, were taken just a few hours ago."

"Why weren't we notified about the first two missing Friday?" Derek Morgan asked.

"Parent's thought they were staying at each other's houses." Jennifer Jareau, J.J, explained.

"No one tried to verify it?" Emily Prentiss asked. "Someone has a lot of trust in their children."

"Well, maybe this will help." Garcia stated. "Morgan and Jennifer had just finished practice whereas Emily and Breanna were taken before practice."

"Practice? Like sports?" Morgan asked.

"Exactly, my dear sweet Morgan. Each girl had practice, but not the same. Emily tennis, Breanna softball, Morgan basketball and Jennifer hockey."

"More than 7.6 million students play high school sports." The youngest member, Spencer Reid, stated.

"So we need to figure out why these four girls." The second in command, David Rossi, stated.

"Garcia, I want any information you can find out about these four girls, find some similarities and send us what you find." Leader, Aaron Hotchner, said.

"I'll get right on it sir." Garcia said.

"Wheels up in 30."

* * *

"What have you got Garcia?" Hotch asked as Garcia's face popped up on the monitor.

"Not much in the similarity department sir." Garcia said. "What I did find this that each girl had lost someone in their family." Garcia explained. Prentiss took the paper off the printer and handed it to everyone. "Jennifer and Morgan are good friends."

"Is that it?" Reid asked. "What about taking classes together?"

"Jennifer and Morgan are in all different classes this year, according to their schedules." Garcia said, typing on the computer. "Breanna and Emily are in Math and English together, but Emily is new to the school. So I don't think she knew many people."

"Switching schools can be hard." Reid stated. "There must be a popular place that the students like to go to hang out?"

"Not one that I can find at the moment, but I will keep looking." Garcia stated.

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said. Garcia's face left the screen.

"I'll head over to the crime scene." Morgan suggested

"Take Prentiss with you." Hotch stated. "Reid and JJ head to the Police Station. Meet up with the Police Chief and get set up. Rossi and I will go speak with the families."

* * *

JJ and Reid were greeted when they entered the police station. "Thank you for coming. I'm Sheriff Carter Stone." Sheriff Stone said.

"I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau, we talked on the phone." JJ said, shaking Sheriff Stone's hand. "And this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid." Reid gave Sheriff Stone a wave. "The rest of the team has already started and will be here later."

"Do you have a place where we can set up?" Reid asked.

"Of course." Sheriff Stone said. "We have a meeting room already to go." Sheriff Stone started taking them towards the meeting room. "We also have Stephanie Green, one of Emily's teammates here. She was the last to see Emily before she was kidnapped."

"I will go speak with her, if that is alright." JJ suggested.

"I want to start setting up." Reid said.

"I will take you to her." JJ followed Sheriff Stone over to his office where Stephanie was sitting, waiting patiently.

"Hi Stephanie." JJ said when she sat next to Stephanie. "My name is Jennifer Jareau. I am with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"You're here because of Emily and the others, aren't you?" Stephanie asked. JJ nodded.

"I am." JJ said simply. "My team and I are going to do everything we can to locate Emily and the other girls." JJ told her. "Can I ask you a few questions?" Stephanie nodded. "What can you tell me about Emily?"

"Not much." Stephanie stated simply. "She is new. She moved to Grandview to live with her Uncle. She is amazing at Tennis, better than some of us seniors. She's the youngest on Varsity and is a future Varsity Captain." Stephanie paused. "To be completely honest with you, I only know her from Tennis. There isn't much else I can tell you."

"Does she have any friends that you know of?"

"She has one, but I don't really know him." Stephanie said. "Her uncle might though."

"You were last seen with Emily this afternoon, correct?"

"Yes." Stephanie said. "We were talking in the locker room before practice. Most of the team was already out on the courts, and a few of us, including Emily and myself, were left. She said she was going to meet up with us when she was done."

"Was there anything out of the ordinary that you may have noticed?" JJ asked. "Anything strange or out of place?" Stephanie paused before she shook her head.

"No nothing that I can recall." JJ gave a small smile.

"That's ok." JJ stated.

"Mrs. Rinehart, our Coach, sent me to see what was keeping her." Stephanie said, keeping back tears. "All I found of her was her tennis racket and tennis bracelet that she always wears." Stephanie paused. "I knew something was wrong when I saw the bracelet, she never takes it off." There was a knock at the door. Reid walked in.

"Hey JJ, there is a Jim Clancy here. He is Emily Andrews Guardian."

"Thanks Spenc." JJ said. JJ looked at Stephanie. "I will be right back." JJ stood up and turned to leave.

"Agent Jareau." JJ and Reid stopped and turned to face Stephanie. "Emily has had a rough few months. School has barely started and she's had way more excitement than expected." JJ looked at Stephanie.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"I don't envy her." Stephanie stated. "I feel terrible she's in this state. Losing her father in June to Leukemia, moving three hours away, losing her best friend in July in a car crash, and just at the beginning of the school year, she was taken hostage." Stephanie explained. "I just wish there was more I can help you with." JJ rested her hand on Stephanie's shoulder.

"You have done more than enough." JJ told her. "She will need all the support and help she can get from someone like you." JJ said. "Try and be there for her, that's plenty enough to help. And keep positive. As a captain, you may be someone people come to for reinsurance." Stephanie looked at JJ and nodded. "I will be right back." JJ followed Reid out of Sheriff Stone's office and walked into the meeting room where Jim was sitting. Jim stood up quickly when JJ and Reid walked up to him. JJ reached out and shook Jim's hand. "Hi. I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ." JJ said, motioning for Jim to sit down. "And you have met SSA Dr. Spencer Reid."

"What's going on?" Jim asked. "The police called my phone and asked me to come down to the station to speak with the FBI."

"So you don't know?" Reid asked.

"Know what? I've been at work all day."

"Mr. Clancy, I hate to be the one to tell you, but your niece Emily, is one of four students who have gone missing." Jim looked at JJ and then at Reid, obvious confused and shocked all at once. "We need you to tell us everything and anything you can think of."

"Why?" Jim asked.

"It will help us find similarities to the other girls and hopefully will help lead us to her kidnapper." Reid explained. "Maybe help us figure out why she was kidnapped."

"What do you want to know?"

"Start with her parents." JJ suggested.

"Her mom, Julie Andrews, died during Emily's birth." Jim started slowly. "Her dad, Michael Andrews, died in June from his Acute Leukemia." Jim sighed. "Mike had a rough first few months, with the death of his wife on top of a newborn baby." Jim paused. "Mike and I went to school together, high school and college. I became Emily's Godfather when Mike and Julie found out they were expecting." There was another pause. "Emily is a lot like her mom. Same laugh. Same smile."

"Emily plays tennis, doesn't she?" Reid asked. Jim nodded.

"Mike introduced her to tennis at a young age, about four or five years old. She's been playing since." Jim explained. "Julie use to play in high school."

"She must really love tennis." JJ stated.

"Yeah, she does." Jim smiled slightly. "She convinced the school board to keep tennis here in Grandview for another year in hopes to save it." Jim told them. "She's the youngest on Varsity and she plays for her mom."

"How long has she been living with you?" JJ asked.

"Since the middle of June." Jim stated as JJ's phone started to ring. JJ grabbed it. It was Morgan.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" JJ said, motioning Reid to follow.

"Of course." Jim said. "I've got to make a call anyway." Jim grabbed his phone. JJ and Reid stepped out of ear shot and JJ answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"You got anything?" JJ said into the phone.

"We've got a few tire tracks and foot prints near the locker rooms." Morgan stated. "We have two different sets of prints. Size 12 and size 10, boots. Possibly male." Hotch and Rossi entered and joined JJ and Reid. Reid started writing on the board.

"That means we are looking for two Unsubs." JJ stated. "A team." JJ stated.

"Looks that way." Prentiss said on the phone.

"Anything else?" JJ asked.

"We have Garcia looking into the tire tracks, but these guys are good." Prentiss said. "Covered up their trail, made sure no one saw them."

"It's getting dark." Hotch said. "Finish up at the school and meet back here." JJ hung up the phone. "Did we finally get a hold of Emily's Guardian Jim Clancy?"

"Yes, I was talking to him when Morgan called."

"I'd like to meet with him." Hotch said.

"He's right over here." JJ said, leading Hotch over to where Jim finished a phone call.

"Mr. Clancy." Hotch said, reaching out his hand. "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." Hotch said has he shook Jim's hand. "I'm sorry you had to find out about your niece the way you did." Hotch said. "We are going to do everything we can to find your niece."

"Is there anything else you need from me?" Jim asked. "I need to head home and help my wife explain to our 5 year old son why his cousin Emily not coming home tonight."

"No." Hotch said. "I believe Agent Jareau has covered everything."

"Actually." JJ said quickly before anyone could leave. "Stephanie Green, Emily's teammate, said that Emily had a friend in school."

"Yeah. Andy Suthers." Jim said. "He plays basketball." Jim sighed. "If you need anything you know where to find me." Jim said, leaving the station. JJ and Hotch watched him leave and Morgan and Prentiss arrived.

"Who was that?" Prentiss asked.

"Emily's uncle." JJ said. "He just found out about his niece going missing." JJ explained.

* * *

Emily woke up to freezing cold water being poured on her. She looked around. There were three other girls with her. Her hands and legs were tied.

"What's going on?" Emily asked. Another girl, a blonde, looked at her. She was also drenched in cold water.

"How'd we get here?" She asked.

"There are a few rules." A man said. "Do not try to run. Do not disobey me. Do not talk back to me." The man said. "Breaking these rules will result in punishment."

"Why are we here?" Emily asked.

"You're training will started in the morning." The man walked away, shutting the door behind him. The two girls looked at each other.

"I'm Breanna." The blonde girl said.

"I'm Emily."

"Jennifer." A second blonde girl said.

"Morgan." The other brunette said.

"What day is it?" Jennifer asked, before she started coughing.

"Monday." Breanna said. "What does he want from us?"

"We aren't sure." Morgan stated. "We usually train all day." Morgan explained. "Except today. Today we were done early. He left and came back with the two of you." "You're hurt." Emily stated when she noticed Morgan's arm.

"Yeah, I fell and broke my arm." Morgan said. "The one who kidnapped us, he made sure I couldn't hurt my arm any further."

"It looks like a professional did it." Breanna stated.

"We aren't sure who he is." Jennifer stated. "But you better rest up. Both of you." Jennifer added, getting comfortable on the floor. "We'll be up early."

* * *

"We know the Unsubs have a type." Morgan said. "Blonde and Brunette teenage girls who are star athletes."

"The similarities are very slim." Reid said. "We have two brunettes, Morgan and Emily, and two blondes, Jennifer and Breanna." Reid stated. "They all recently lost someone close to them, are one of the best players on their team." Reid looked at his fellow members. "That's about it."

"All that was left at the school from when Emily and Breanna disappeared was Emily's tennis bracelet and tennis racket and Breanna's Yankees' baseball cap and softball glove, all found near the locker room." Prentiss stated.

"And we know for a fact that the items are theirs?" Rossi asked.

"Breanna's parents recognized the baseball cap as her older brothers and the glove had her name on the inside." Prentiss stated.

"Jim, Emily's uncle, recognized the tennis bracelet as it belonging to Emily's late mother's before Emily's father gave it to her." JJ stated. "Stephanie Green, a teammate of Emily's, also recognized it." JJ added. "The tennis racket had her name on it."

"What about Jennifer and Morgan?" Reid asked. "Did they have anything that is missing?"

"Jennifer's parents said that Jennifer's hockey bag and hockey stick are missing." Hotch explained. "Morgan's parents haven't reported anything missing."

"So when the girls were grabbed, they were taken by surprise." Rossi thought out loud. "This caused them to drop what they were carrying."

"And if there was a struggle, Breanna's hat and Emily's bracelet would easily fall off." Prentiss added. No one was able to say anything due to the commotion out in the entrance of the station. Hotch walked out, followed by JJ, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Reid.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked one of the police officers.

"We arrested this man for trying to steal from a liquor store." The officer said. "But that's not all." The officer said. "We found something interesting." The officer showed Hotch a bag and a hockey stick. "Bag and stick both belong to Jennifer Laurence, one of the missing girls." Hotch looked at the man the officers brought in.

"Get that bag tested for prints." Hotch said. "And let's get him sobered up for interrogation."

* * *

This Story is after _Close Callings._

Sorry it took so long to finally post again. I have had a very hectic year. I have at least 1 more year of school if everything goes right. I also have taken on a higer roll at my work, so I've been working A LOT.

This was just a little "I'm still here" intro chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

"Hello, Mr.…" JJ paused and opened a file. "Parkenson." JJ closed her file. It was Tuesday morning and Morgan and JJ got the job of interrogating the man that was brought in the night before. Hotch and Prentiss were going through files while Reid and Rossi were listening to the interrogation in the room next door.

"I didn't actually steal anything." Parkenson said. "You have no right to question me."

"You're right. We don't." Morgan said. "But we do have a right when you have case evidence in your car."

"What?" Parkenson said in complete shock.

"Jennifer Laurence's hockey gear was found in your car last night." Morgan said. "She is one of four missing teenage girls."

"The bag and stick?" Parkenson asked. "I found them in a cluster of trees near the park." He explained. "How was I supposed to know it belonged to someone?"

"There was a name stitched on the bag." Morgan stated. "Are you telling us that you had no idea that the gear belonged to someone?"

"No, of course not." JJ and Morgan stared at Parkenson. "Okay, maybe I did. But I didn't know the girl was missing."

"Do you recognize any of these girls?" JJ asked, laying out photos of the four missing girls.

"Well, yeah." Parkenson said. "Laurence is a manic on the ice. Stills is amazing on the b-ball court." Parkenson smiled. "Daze plays a mean first base." Parkenson pointed at Emily's photo. "Andrews is new, but her tennis record is outstanding. She has countless 1st place trophies and possibly the youngest on Varsity tennis. Helped save the Grandview Tennis team."

"And you know all this because...?" JJ asked.

"I am an avid supporter of High School and College sports." Parkenson said. "I try to go to as many games as possible and I try to keep up with all the teams."

"Excuse us." JJ said, getting to her feet. Morgan followed her out of the room. "I don't think he's our guy." JJ said to Morgan.

"I think you're right." Morgan said with a sigh. Morgan's phone rang. "Hey Baby Girl. I hope you've got something good for me." Morgan said, putting the phone on speaker.

"Oh trust me, I do." Garcia said. "I got the prints back from the lab from Jennifer Laurence's hockey bag." Garcia said. "And that bag had a lot to say, and by that I mean it had a lot of prints that are not our missing child." Morgan and JJ heard typing on the other end of the phone.

"How many prints?" Morgan asked.

"Four, including Mark Parkenson."

"Who's prints?" JJ asked.

"One print belongs to Rick Laurence. One belongs to…" There was a pause. "Jamie Laurence."

"Jennifer Laurence's parents." JJ stated. "Makes sense."

"And the last print?"

"The last print belongs to Alan Taylor."

"What can you tell me about Alan Taylor?" Morgan asked.

"19 years old. Currently attends Rockland University, which is located in Grandview, as an English Major." Garcia said, still typing. "He is currently living at home with his parents; I'm sending the address to you right now."

"Garcia, you never cease to amaze." Morgan smiled and hung up the phone.

"We should tell Hotch that he's not our guy." JJ said.

"No need." Rossi said, walking up behind them. "Hotch is going to talk to him."

"He's not our guy Rossi." Morgan said. "You heard him."

"He's been at both crime scenes." Rossi stated. "He may not be our guy, but he might have seen something that he doesn't see as important."

"Alright." JJ said. "We're going to go talk to Alan Taylor." JJ told Rossi. "His prints were on Jennifer Laurence's hockey gear."

"Alright. I'll let Hotch know." Rossi said, walking away.

"Let's go talk to Alan Taylor." Morgan said to JJ.

* * *

"Aiden, is something wrong?" Aiden's teacher, Mr. Anders, asked as the rest of Aiden's class ran off towards the gym while Aiden stayed behind. Mr. Anders noticed that Aiden was acting differently since school had begun, which was only a few hours ago. Aiden was focused on his classmates getting ready to play a new game in the gym. Mr. Anders sighed, before walking over to the gym teacher. They both exchanged a quick word before Mr. Anders took Aiden back to the classroom. "Aiden is there something bothering you that you want to talk about?"

"It's my cousin, Emily." Aiden said after a while. "She was kidnapped." Mr. Anders rested his hand on Aiden's shoulder. "Can you call my parents?"

"Yeah." Mr. Anders said. "Mom or dad?"

"Mom." Aiden said simply.

"Okay." Mr. Anders said. "Go sit down at your desk while I talk to your mom."

* * *

"How's Jim?" Eli asked Melinda while Melinda was going through boxes of new items that were dropped off earlier that morning. Delia was helping with the sorting.

"Not well, but not absolutely terrible." Melinda said. "He's worried. We all are, but Jim isn't really talking about it."

"I wonder if that's where Emily gets it from." Eli stated trying to lighten the mood. Melinda's phone rang. Melinda gave Eli a small smile before answering her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Melinda. This is Jonathan Anders, Aiden's teacher."

"Hi Mr. Anders. Is everything alright?"

"I'm worried about Aiden." Mr. Anders said over the phone. "He hasn't been himself today. He said it's about his cousin."

"Oh…" Melinda trailed off.

"I did get your email and I understand that it's a rough situation." Mr. Anders said. "I feel as though as Aiden is not really here today."

"I'll come pick him up." Melinda said. "Thanks for calling." Melinda hung up her phone. "Delia, can you run the shop while I go pick up Aiden?"

"Of course." Delia said.

"Is Aiden worried about Emily?" Eli asked.

"Sounds like it." Melinda said simply. "I'll be back."

* * *

"Try not to become defensive." Breanna whispered to Emily as the four teens followed the man that took them. "You've been punished twice already."

"Not going to happen." Emily whispered back. "He won't forget about this, I'll make sure of it."

"You've run twenty laps and he has another punishment waiting." Breanna quickly added. "He kidnapped us; we don't know what he has planned for us."

"It's only about…" Emily glanced at the sky. "About Midday." Emily said. "Besides, I don't think he'll do anything to terrible." The man stopped the girls in front of a giant metal tub filled with ice and water.

"Get in." The man said to Emily.

"Why should I?"

"I said get in, before I force you in." Emily glared at the Unsub before doing as he was told. Once Emily got both feet in, the man pushed her under water.

* * *

"Aiden, are you ok?" Melinda asked Aiden as they pulled up to the shop.

"I miss Emily." Aiden said simply. Melinda had spoken with Mr. Anders briefly before leaving with Aiden. Mr. Anders had told Melinda that Emily is almost all Aiden talks about. That Aiden really looks up to her.

"We all do, but remember what dad and I said last night." Aiden nodded. "The FBI will find Emily."

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with us Alan." JJ said as she sat down. Morgan decided to stay standing. Alan stood about 5'7" and was defiantly part of a sports team.

"This is about Jen, isn't it?" Alan asked.

"Yes." Morgan said simply.

"We found her bag, Alan." JJ stated.

"Really?" Alan said, sounding hopeful.

"With your prints on it." Morgan added. "Why are your prints on the bag, Alan?"

"What?" Alan looked dumbfounded. "You think I have something to do with her kidnapping?"

"Why were your prints on the bag Alan?" Morgan asked again.

"She's my girlfriend." Alan said quickly. "She left her bag in my car Thursday night, so I brought it to her Friday before practice." Alan explained. "I went to football practice right afterwards. You can check with my coach and my teammates."

"We will." JJ said. "Jennifer recently lost someone close to her, didn't she?"

"Yeah." Alan said. "Her Aunt Brenda." Alan paused. "Is this relevant?"

"Yes." JJ said. "We believe these girls were targeted because of losing someone close to them." JJ looked at Alan. "What can you tell us?"

"Jen and her Aunt Brenda were extremely close." Alan started. "Brenda went to every one of Jen's hockey games since Jen started playing." Alan paused. "I heard a lot of stories the day Jen found out that Brenda died after complications of surgery."

"Thank you Alan." Morgan said. "We'll be in touch." JJ stood up and she followed Morgan out of the Taylor house.

"We need to sit down with the parents again." JJ said to Morgan as she grabbed her phone. "I think Alan gave us some important information that could be useful." JJ said, climbing into the SUV with Morgan in the driver's seat. JJ dialed a number.

"Like?" Morgan asked, buckling up before he started driving.

"Support." JJ said, putting her phone to her ear. "Hotch, this is JJ. Can we sit down with the missing girls parents again? I think there is another common link."

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Hotch said as he and JJ walked into the room. "For the few of you that don't know her, this is SSA Jareau." Hotch said, sitting down with the families. JJ sat next to him. Jim and Melinda were there along with Jennifer's parents, Rick and Jamie Laurence, Breanna's parents, Matt and Layla Daze, and Morgan's parents, Brandon and Carmen Stills.

"What is this about?" Jamie Laurence asked.

"We believe that the people who took Jennifer, Morgan, Breanna and Emily chose them because of someone they lost recently." JJ explained. "Can you give us a bit more about the relationship between your daughter, or niece, with the person they lost?"

"Breanna lost her older brother, Jacob, after he was hit by a drunk driver last year." Layla Daze said slowly.

"Breanna looked up to her Jacob." Matt Daze added. "There was a six year difference between them."

"Jacob played baseball, got Breanna to love the sport, and taught her how to play." Layla Daze said. "He even went to get a scholarship at a few different colleges, but chose Rockland University so he could still come to games and watch Breanna play."

"Jennifer and my sister Brenda were extremely close." Rick Laurence said. "Jennifer and Brenda were like best friends. Brenda was the first to hear about Jennifer's interest in hockey."

"She was there when Jennifer told us that she wanted to play hockey and she helped convince us that hockey would be great for Jennifer. A great life experience." Jamie Laurence said slowly. "And she's been to every one of Jennifer's games."

"Morgan's grandmother passed away a few months ago." Carmen Stills stated.

"She spent every summer with my mom." Brandon Stills added. "Morgan loved going to stay at my parent's farm, and my parents loved when she stayed there."

"His parents were very supportive of Morgan's decision to play basketball. They even had a basketball hoop there so she could stay in shape while there."

"Emily lost her father in June to Acute Leukemia and in July she lost her friend in a tragic car accident." Jim stated slowly. "Her father, Mike, introduced her to tennis in hopes it would connect Emily to her mother, who passed away during birth."

"Why would someone take our children because of someone close to them passing away?" Melinda asked the question everyone in the room was thinking.

"We believe that these Unsubs, unknown subjects, took your children because they lost a great deal of support." Hotch explained simply. "He feels that he can give your children the support they would need, the support they lost." Hotch paused. "The support he wished he had."

* * *

"Emily, are you ok?" Breanna asked in a quick and quiet whisper after the Unsub left them back in the barn. Emily turned her head and gave Breanna a smile. Emily was tired, wet and freezing, but it hasn't stopped her yet.

"It was nothing." Emily told her, trying not to chatter her teeth.

"Nothing?" Breanna exclaimed quietly. "We thought you were done for."

"I don't think he'll kill us." Emily stated. "He chose us for a particular reason. Why?"

"He's crazy, that's why." Emily heard Morgan say behind them. The four girls were now separated by how they were captured.

"He took time and mended your broken arm, Morgan. Why would he do that if he was going to kill us?" Emily asked. "Because he wants us alive."

"Why?" Jennifer wondered.

"I'm not sure." Emily said slowly. "But I will find out."

* * *

"We need to give a profile." Rossi stated as soon as the group of them were back together.

"What do we have?" Prentiss asked.

"We have enough to give a profile." Hotch said as he walked up to Sheriff Stone. "Gather your men; we are ready to give a profile."

"We are looking for two men. Both are between the ages of 35 and 45." Hotch started.

"We have reason to believe that our Unsubs are looking to give those girls he kidnapped the support they lost due to a recent loss each girl had." Morgan added.

"He also may be looking for the support, or longing to give the support, that he never had." Prentiss added.

"We also believe one or both of the Unsubs work somewhere that could supply them with a tranquilizer." Reid added. "He has snuck up behind each girl and used it to subdue them, making it easier to kidnap them."

"That's not much to go on?" One of the younger officers said.

"Plus, it could be anyone." Another officer said.

"The Unsubs are quiet and are more likely to make sure people see them as someone to trust." Hotch said. "It is also likely that this is the first time they had kidnapped."

"These Unsubs are looking to give support to these girls they have kidnapped." Reid stated. "Usually, in a kidnapping case like this one, the kidnapper chooses the child for a reason, maybe revenge or the child reminds them of someone from their past." Reid explained. "In this case, it is possibly for support."

"We understand that this is not much to go on." JJ spoke. "But it is better than nothing. We'll keep you posted when we find out more." The officers dismissed. Sheriff Stone walked up to the BAU team.

"You're men are reluctant." Hotch said.

"Your profile fits many people in this town." Sheriff Stone said.

"We understand." Hotch stated. "But you must understand that a profile is just a guideline to help in the elimination of suspects."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sheriff Stone asked. "Will it help find them…" Sheriff Stone paused. "Alive?"

"We don't believe he wants to kill them." Morgan said. "He wants to keep them alive."

"We will find them." Rossi said. "And we will find them alive."

* * *

This Story is after _Close Callings._

Sorry it took so long to finally post again. I have had a very hectic year. I have at least 1 more year of school if everything goes right. I also have taken on a higer roll at my work, so I've been working A LOT.

This was just a little "I'm still here" intro chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

Stephanie stood in front of her tennis team after school. Mrs. Rinehart stood next to her. Stephanie looked at her fellow teammates. They looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I wanted to talk to you briefly." Stephanie started. "I know that this is going to be hard, knowing that Emily is still missing. That we all wish she was here with us, that she should be." Stephanie paused. "We all know that the FBI is working hard to find Emily and the other girls that have been taken. We need to trust that they can find them and bring them back to us." Stephanie sighed. "We all know that Homecoming is next Friday, October 2nd. We have improved in the last few weeks of practice. Emily would want us to keep practicing and trying our hardest." Stephanie said. "Even though she is gone, I know that she wouldn't want us to stop practicing because of current events. She wants this team to thrive, just like the rest of us." Stephanie looked at her teammates. "Before we start practice, I want you to know that if you need to talk to someone about current events, Mrs. Rinehart and myself are here, along with the other captains, to help you." Stephanie smiled. "Let's practice, for Emily." The tennis team smiled nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Mr. Parkenson, my name is SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is SSA David Rossi we are with the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit." Hotch said as he and Rossi entered the room and sat down.

"I've already talked to two agents." Parkenson said, standing up. "When am I getting out of here?"

"I suggest you sit down, Mr. Parkenson." Rossi said calmly. "We have some different questions to ask you." Mr. Parkenson looked at Rossi and Hotch before sitting down.

"Mr. Parkenson, our sources tell us you were the seen at both crime scenes." Hotch started as he laid out photos of the four missing girls. "We need you to explain what you saw."

"I didn't see anything." Parkenson said.

"Then I guess we will hold you on the charge of kidnapping four teenage girls." Rossi stated.

"I didn't kidnap them."

"Then tell us what you saw, so you can clear your name." Rossi snapped. Mr. Parkenson sighed.

"I really didn't see anything." Mr. Parkenson explained. "I was on a business call, walking down the street, Friday late afternoon, around 4:30." Parkenson explained.

"You didn't notice anything out of the ordinary? A vehicle? Perhaps a suspicious looking gentleman?" Rossi asked.

"No. Business call." Parkenson said. "And I can get you the number if you need verification."

"No need." Rossi said smugly.

"Anyway, when I finished my call, I noticed something was in the bushes next to me. So I picked it up in hopes to return it."

"Did a drive car by?" Hotch asked.

"Uh…" Parkenson thought. "Yeah. Everyone was going home from work. It was the weekend after all."

"Maybe one that seemed out of place." Mr. Parkenson gave Rossi a weird look.

"They were cars." He said. "None of them are the same as the day before."

"How about yesterday afternoon." Hotch asked. "Why was your car in the parking lot of the high school?"

"My sister needed a ride." Parkenson said. "She's a school teacher there and her car was in the shop. She needed a life to go pick it up." Parkenson paused. "Nothing out of the ordinary." Parkenson paused.

"But?" Rossi wondered.

"There was this truck, a moving truck. White with black writing."

"A moving truck?" Rossi asked.

"A moving truck." Parkenson repeated. "Hartford's Moving Trailers."

"Hartford Moving Trailers." Hotch wrote down. "And where exactly did you see this truck?"

"Near the locker rooms." Parkenson exclaimed quickly. "No one else was around and my sister got in the car so I left. I didn't really take the time to look."

"What about Friday? We need you to think back to Friday afternoon." Rossi told him. "Did you see this truck around you at all? Maybe driving by or parked on the street." Parkenson thought, but shook his head.

"Close your eyes, we are going to take you through a process that will help you relive that afternoon." Hotch said. Parkenson hesitated, but closed his eyes. "Friday, September 18th. What were you doing?"

"I was walking to my car." Parkenson said slowly.

"What's the weather like?" Rossi asked.

"Cool, like a normal fall day." Parkenson said. "The wind was blowing slightly and it was cloudy."

"When did you're phone ring?" Hotch asked.

"Right after I crossed the street from my work place." Parkenson said. "I answered it because it was important. I walked to my car and talked on the phone to work out an important deal."

"We need you to look around town." Rossi explained. "Tell us what you see."

"The phone call is too important." Parkenson said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Try." Rossi said. Parkenson was quiet.

"There are a lot of cars heading home." Parkenson said. "There is a park where the Ice Arena is and it was quiet, no one was there." Parkenson paused and snapped opened his eyes.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"Hartford Moving Trailers." Parkenson said quickly. "I saw the truck pull out of the parking lot near the Ice Arena."

"Thank you Mr. Parkenson that will be all." Hotch said before he and Rossi stood up. Hotch grabbed his phone and punched a few numbers in.

* * *

"Thank you for calling the one and only Penelope Garcia. Here for you 24/7." Garcia said when she answered the phone.

"Garcia. I need you to get me the address for Hartford Moving Trailers." Hotch said.

"Yes sir." Garcia said on the other side of the phone. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Look into Mark Parkenson's phone records and get me the number he was on the phone with around 4:30pm Friday afternoon." Hotch told her. "I also need the name and address of Parkenson's sister."

"Done and done." Garcia said before hanging up. Hotch and Rossi went and joined the others.

* * *

"Hartford Moving Trailers." Hotch said, putting up the picture he had printed onto the board in the meeting room. "Spotted by the locker rooms on Monday and near the Ice Arena Friday."

"I've sent the address to your phones." Garcia said on the phone. "It's a family owned business, founded in 1985. Its current owner is Kevin Hartford."

"What can you tell us about Kevin Hartford?" Hotch asked.

"Born in 1975, making him 40 years old." Garcia said. "Grew up in the outskirts of Grandview. He is the second to last child in the Hartford clan, making his brother, Victor Hartford, the youngest." Garcia was typing on the other side. "Kevin was the star child in the family it looks like."

"How so?" Rossi asked.

"Star quarterback on the football team." Garcia said. "Highly praised in old newspaper articles."

"Rossi and Prentiss. I want you to head over to Hartford Moving Trailers and see if there were any trucks checked out on Friday or Monday around the time of the kidnappings." Hotch said.

"Let's go." Rossi said to Prentiss. Prentiss followed Rossi out.

"Garcia, did you get the other information I had asked for?" Hotch asked.

"I've sent the number to your phone." Garcia said. "The number is an extension to a business in New York City."

"What type of business?" Hotch asked.

"A new Italian restaurant is going up and Parkenson is the head of the construction." Garcia said. "Another Del Posto, since it's so popular." Garcia explained. "I also sent the phone number and address of Parkenson's sister. Her name is Sarah Jefferson."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said, pushing a button to end the call. "Reid and Morgan, head over to Sarah Jefferson's house and talk to her."

* * *

"You ok?" Breanna asked Jennifer after they returned to the barn for the night.

"I've had worse." Jennifer said, attempting a weak smile.

"You broke your arm, it's extremely swollen and you dislocated your shoulder." Breanna exclaimed quietly. "And all you have to say is that you have had worse?"

"I play hockey." Jennifer stated. "Trust me, I have had worse." Morgan started coughing.

"I'm sick." Morgan said between coughs.

"We're all getting sick." Breanna said, looking towards Emily.

"Who are you?" Emily asked in a whisper.

"Emily's becoming delusional." Breanna told the others. "She's talking to herself."

"We're sorry." A brunette ghost girl, one that Emily found out was named Faith, said to Emily. "We are trying our best to keep you all safe."

"You can help by getting help." Emily said weakly. "Melinda, my aunt, can see you and talk to you. Eli, he can hear you." Emily started coughing. "Tell them something so we can go home."

"If we leave, who will protect you and the others?" A second, blonde, ghost girl, named Miranda, asked.

"We're all ill, hurt, and hungry." Emily stated. "We need to get out of here."

"We're sorry." The two ghost girls disappeared. Emily sighed.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Breanna asked. "You were talking to yourself." Emily looked at Breanna.

"I know why we're here." Emily stated simply.

"You do?" Breanna asked, skeptical. Emily nodded slowly. "How?"

"I'm just gonna to be straight forward and tell you the truth because I don't have the strength or energy to go deep into thinking." Emily rambled. "I can see the spirits of those who have died."

"You see ghosts?" Breanna asked. "You are worse off than I thought."

"Breanna now is not the time." Emily snapped quietly. "Our kidnapper lost his twin daughters in a car accident a few weeks ago." Emily explained slowly. "He's trying to replace them with two of us. One brunette, one blonde, good at sports and about our age." Emily closed her eyes. "He's training us to see who would be a better fit."

"Ok, let's say for a moment that we believe this to be true, what's he gonna do to us?" Jennifer asked from behind.

"I wish I knew." Emily sighed, her eyes still closed. "I'm gonna get us out of here."

"How?" Morgan asked.

"I have to convince the ghosts to talk to my aunt or Eli and they can tell the cops."

"We are just getting our hopes up." Breanna said. Breanna turned and looked at Emily. "Enough." Breanna closed her eyes. "We all should rest before he comes back."

"I'll show you." Emily said. "We'll get out of here."

* * *

Morgan and Reid pulled up to Sarah Jefferson's house. They got out of the car and started walking towards the door. Morgan knocked and waited for an answer. A blonde haired woman opened the door.

"Sarah Jefferson?" Morgan asked.

"That's me." Sarah said. "Can I help you?" Morgan and Reid flashed their badges.

"My name is Derek Morgan and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're with the FBI. We are here to ask you about your brother, Mark."

"What has he done?" Sara asked, worried about her brother.

"May we come in?" Morgan asked.

"Of course." Sarah said, inviting them inside. Sarah shut the door behind Morgan and Reid and led them into the living room. "Please, sit." Sarah said. Reid sat down but Morgan continued to stand.

"Mrs. Jefferson, your brother is a suspect in a kidnapping case." Reid explained. "He was at both crime scenes around the time of the kidnappings."

"What!" Sarah exclaimed, shocked and confused. "Are we talking about Jennifer, Morgan, Emily and Breanna? Because the only reason my brother was even at the school Monday was to pick me up."

"Ma'am, we understand that. What we would like is to confirm his where about." Morgan stated. "What time would you say your brother picked you up?"

"I was picking up my car from the shop. I was told it would be done by 3, school ends at 2:35, so I told him to meet me outside at 2:45, giving me a chance to pack up." Sarah said. "I met him outside at 2:45 and we were at the car shop till four." Sarah explained. "My car wasn't ready."

"Was your brother with you while you waited for your car?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." Sarah said. "He didn't want to leave just in case they didn't finish in time."

"Thank you Sarah." Reid said, getting up from his seat. Morgan and Reid left and got back in the SUV. "Mark Parkenson is not our guy." Reid said. "Not only did he not fit the profile, he has alibis for both kidnappings."

"We also got the call around 4. Parkenson was already at the shop." Morgan added before pulling away from the curb. Reid grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Hotch. We need to speak with the people who last spoke to the girls again. It might help us complete our timeline."

* * *

"This place looks well kept." Prentiss said as she and Rossi pulled up to the Hartford Moving Trailers. Rossi parked the SUV and Prentiss got out.

"Hopefully we can get some answers." Rossi said.

"Can I help you?" A black haired man asked as he came out of the office buildings. Rossi and Prentiss flashed their badges.

"I'm SSA David Rossi. This is SSA Emily Prentiss. We are with the FBI. We are looking for a Kevin Hartford."

"You're talking to him." Kevin smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"You wouldn't happen to keep record on who rents your trucks lying around." Rossi asked.

"Of course." Kevin told Rossi and Prentiss. "I take down all kinds of info. Name, address, date of rental, location to and from for truck mileage. Everything."

"We're investigating the kidnappings of four girls and one of your trucks was spotted at both crime scenes." Rossi explained. Kevin's face went serious.

"Come to my office. I can get you what you need." Kevin led Prentiss and Rossi inside to his office. Kevin shut the door before grabbing the log book off his desk. "No one but my brother and I know about one of our trucks going missing on Friday." Kevin handed the log book towards Prentiss.

"You didn't tell the police?" Prentiss asked, taking the log book that was handed to her.

"No. By the time we noticed it was missing, it had returned five minutes later." Kevin explained. "We thought we just over looked it." Kevin sighed. "But the same truck was missing Monday." Kevin explained. "We were supposed to lend it out to someone and when they came to pick it up, it was missing." Kevin pointed to the log book. "Each truck has an assigned number. The truck that went missing was truck number 81615." The office door opened.

"Kevin, we need…" the man paused.

"Carlos. These people are with the FBI." Kevin said.

"Nice to meet you." Carlos said. "Kevin, we need to talk."

"Right." Kevin gave Rossi and Prentiss a smile. "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to drop in or give us a call."

"We will. Thank you." Prentiss said before her and Rossi left. Prentiss and Rossi walked back to the SUV and got in.

"Something was off about Carlos."

"You're not the only one." Prentiss sighed as Rossi started to drive. Prentiss grabbed her phone.

"What can I do for you?"

"Garcia. Find whatever you can on Carlos Hartford and see if the number 81615 is important or symbolic or has any connection with the four missing teens." Rossi said.

"We also need you to access the Hartford's moving trucks GPS, see if you can find out where it went."

"10-4." Garcia said, hanging up.

"Call Hotch." Rossi said. Prentiss dialed Hotch's number.

"Hotch." Rossi said. "Hartford Moving Trailers ended up having one truck go missing on both of the days the girls went missing."

"We have Garcia looking into it now. We got the truck number and we got to meet Kevin's brother Carlos."

"How'd he seem?" Hotch asked.

"Something felt off with this guy." Prentiss said. "We both felt it. We have Garcia looking into him now."

"We are on our way back."

"Good work. See you in a few."

* * *

Rossi and Prentiss walked in as the phone in the meeting room rung.

"Garcia, what do you got for us?" Morgan stated.

"So I looked into the trucks GPS and it was shut off on the days of the kidnapping, so I don't have anything there."

"What about the number 8-1-6-1-5." Prentiss asked. "Is it important?"

"You were right. 8-1-6-1-5 is important and has some connection to our four missing girls."

"Alright Baby Girl, lay it on us." Morgan smiled.

"The number 15 is Jennifer's jersey number. The number 81 is Morgan's jersey number. 18 is Breanna's jersey number." Garcia paused. "Emily's birthday is the 16th of October." Garcia paused again. "It's also a date. August 16th, 2015. I've been shifting through the computer database, and I'm still searching."

"Keep us posted." Hotch said.

"I also have information about Carlos Harford." Garcia said. "He's the oldest of the family, but it looks like he caused a LOT of trouble." Garcia started. "He's been arrested a few times for violence while being under the influence. Was caught stealing in his teenage years."

"Send us the files." Hotch said. "Thanks Garcia." Hotch hung up the phone before Sheriff Stone entered.

"We have Stephanie Green, Courtney Anderson, Jacob Cruz and Miranda Young here." Hotch looked at JJ.

"On it." JJ said.

"Take Reid with you." Hotch said. Reid and JJ left.

"Now what?" Morgan asked. "We have only a few leads, all which are at a standstill." Morgan said.

"We'll have to wait." Hotch said.

"Here's a question." Prentiss thought. "Why kidnap the girls without contacting families?"

"We already figured that our Unsubs are looking for support, or giving support to the girls he has taken." Morgan said.

"No, Prentiss is right." Rossi said. "There's something we missed. Another piece of the puzzle."

"Our Unsubs never contacted families, so we know it's not about money." Prentiss said.

"He has a type." Morgan said. "Only brunettes and blondes in their teenage years who are good at sports."

"Exactly." Prentiss said. "So why care for a type of girl when you could take anybody?" Prentiss asked.

"A replacement." Rossi said.

"The Unsub must need these girls because they replace someone he lost." Prentiss said.

"Call Garcia. Have her look into girls around our missing teen's age. These girls have either died or been taken." Hotch said. "Prentiss, come with me. We need to re-brief."

* * *

This Story is after _Close Callings._

Sorry it took so long to finally post again. I have had a very hectic year. I have at least 1 more year of school if everything goes right. I also have taken on a higer roll at my work, so I've been working A LOT.

This was just a little "I'm still here" intro chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

"We are glad you could all make it." JJ said to the four teens in front of her and Reid.

"Whatever you need to help get our friends back." Stephanie said.

"We need to know the exact time you last saw or talked to Jennifer, Morgan, Breanna and Emily." Reid explained.

"I was talking to Emily in the locker room right before practice." Stephanie said. "School gets out about 2:35 and I headed out to the courts about 10 minutes later, just like everyone else."

"Breanna and I were walking to the gym when she realized she forgot her water bottle. She went back to get it and never returned." Miranda Young, a red headed freshman said. "That was about…" Miranda paused. "2:45."

"Jennifer and I were talking outside of the ice arena. She was walking home and I was going to meet my mom for supper." Courtney Anderson, a black haired senior recalled. "My mom picked me up at exactly 5 o'clock."

"Morgan just had to run laps, so she called me at 4:30 and we talked for a half hour. We hung up after a half hour because I was heading to work." Jacob Cruz, a senior stated simply.

"Thank you." JJ said. "You four are being helpful in many ways."

"Why is this even relevant?" Jacob asked, sounding frustrated.

"It is helping us complete our timeline." JJ told him.

"Jake, their helping our friends." Stephanie said. "Their doing their jobs."

"Their standing here asking us questions about our friends when they should be out there look for them." Jacob snapped. "Why are you even here? You're not doing anything."

"We build a profile based around your friends and why they were taken, then we base that around the Unsubs profile." Reid explained. "We think like the Unsub to help guide us to them. We learn their every move and use it against them." Jacob gave Reid a look. "You're upset because there was nothing you could do. You use anger as a means to put blame on others because then you can't blame yourself." Reid said, looking at Jacob. "Now you're avoiding eye contact because you know that I am right."

"Building our profile is key when we are searching for the unsub." JJ explained. "It's how we find our Unsub and it's how we pick them out when there are many suspects." Jacob didn't say anything.

"Is there anything else you need from us?" Courtney asked.

"No, you answered our questions." JJ smiled. The four teens left. Prentiss walked up to JJ and Reid.

"We have an updated profile." Prentiss said. "We're briefing now." JJ and Reid followed Prentiss.

"We have new information." Hotch said to the police officers who have gathered.

"We believe that our Unsubs have another reason for taking the girls in addition to what we have mentioned before." Prentiss said. "We believe our Unsubs chose these four girls to replace someone they have lost, whether by death or social services."

"Because of this, we believe he is not going to harm or hurt the girls physically." Rossi said. "He wants them alive to replace the void."

"We are looking into girls that fit our description of the four missing teens and we are hoping to find a match." Morgan explained.

"That is all." The officers disbursed.

"Someone want to catch us up?" JJ asked.

"We believe that our Unsubs are replacing someone they lost." Prentiss explained to JJ and Reid.

"Our missing puzzle piece." Rossi said.

"Garcia is looking into it now." Morgan added.

"Until Garcia gets back to us, we should get some rest." Hotch said. "We will work in shifts. Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss, head back to the hotel, clean up and get some rest."

"No." Morgan said. Hotch looked at Morgan. "Our search is at a standstill until Garcia gets back to us. Either we all go back to the hotel together or we all stay here together."

"I agree." Prentiss said.

"We need eyes…" Rossi didn't let Hotch finish.

"Sheriff Stone will keep us posted." Rossi stated. "Morgan's right. We're at a standstill, let's all get some rest." Everyone looked at Hotch.

"Alright." Hotch finally said.

"I'll let Sheriff Stone know." Rossi said, leaving to find Sheriff Stone.

"Everyone back up!" An officer yelled near the entrance. This caught the attention of Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss, JJ and Reid. They looked at toward the entrance.

"What's going on?" Reid wondered.

"Press." An officer said, walking up to them. "They're like animals."

"I'm on it." JJ said, heading towards the doors. Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss and Reid followed.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"I'll tell them what they want to know and what they need to know." JJ smiled before heading out the door. Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Prentiss stood where they could see. Rossi joined them.

"What's going on?" Rossi asked.

"Press." Reid said. "JJ's talking to them."

"My name is SSA Jennifer Jareau. I am with the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit." JJ stated. "I know many of you would like to ask questions and get some answers about the recent kidnappings." JJ stated. "I will be holding a press conference tomorrow morning at 10am to answer some of those questions." JJ turned and headed inside, ignoring the reporters throwing questions and calling out her name.

"That was quick." Prentiss said.

"I'm holding a press conference tomorrow morning." JJ said. "It's late and I can please the press after some rest." JJ smiled. Morgan chuckled.

"Let's go." Hotch said, leading the team out the back, into their SUV's and off to their hotel for the night.

* * *

The following morning, the BAU team headed back to the police station, well rested and ready to get back to work. The team sat down in the room when the phone rang. Hotch answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Go ahead Garcia."

"Do you know how hard it is to narrow down my search? In a fifty mile radiance, I get over 50 teens that have died or have been taken between the ages of 13 and 19."

"Focus just on Grandview and the surrounding areas." Reid suggested.

"Oh Boy wonder, you are just one step behind me." Garcia said simply. "I've already tired that. There was nothing, so I upped the radiance span to fifty miles and suddenly got 50 girls that have been taken by the government because of many different reasons."

"Look into parents that may have had no family to support them." Prentiss suggested.

"That will take some time." Garcia stated.

"While you're at it, look into families that suffered a great loss as well. This could be our Unsubs stressor." Hotch stated.

"When I know you'll know. Garcia out." Garcia hung up the phone.

"We're back to square one." Prentiss sighed.

"So, we know it's not someone in Grandview." Morgan stated. "So…now what?"

"We should go back and look into our evidence." Hotch suggested. "Maybe there is something we over looked before." Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and JJ nodded. "JJ."Hotch motioned for JJ to follow him. Rossi, Morgan, Reid and Prentiss got to work.

"I'm going to be with you during the press conference." Hotch said to her.

"Hotch." JJ started.

"Afterwards, we are going to the high school and talk to students and staff. Reinsuring them and talk to them about the girls."

"Just us?"

"No, Morgan will be coming with us." Hotch said. "Do you know what you are going to say at the press conference?"

"I'll answer questions, tell them that we are doing the best we can." JJ said. "But I would like to talk to the families first." JJ explained. "I want them to know what I am going to tell the press." Hotch nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Hotch said. Hotch popped his head into the meeting room. "JJ and I are going to get ready for the press conference."

"That's three hours away." Morgan stated. "What do you have to do that is going to take three hours?"

"Parents need to know what I am going to say." JJ stated, standing next to Hotch in the doorway. "It's important that they know before the press." JJ and Hotch left.

* * *

Melinda was finishing up making Aiden breakfast when there was a knock at the front door. Jim hurried down the stairs and answered it. It was JJ and Hotch.

"Agents." Jim said.

"Can we talk?" JJ asked.

"Of course. Come in." Jim ushered JJ and Hotch inside. "Melinda's in the kitchen with our son." Jim led the way to the kitchen where Melinda put a plate of eggs and toast in front of Aiden, who was drawing a picture. Melinda looked up as Jim entered with JJ and Hotch. Aiden turned.

"Are you the FBI?" Aiden asked. JJ looked at Aiden and smiled.

"Yes." JJ said. "We are part of the FBI."

"Are you the ones looking for Emily?" JJ nodded.

"We are." JJ said. "We're going to find her too."

"Promise?"

"Promise." JJ said. "Something I tell my little boy, Henry, is that we always keep our promises." Aiden smiled. Hotch stared at the picture that Aiden was drawing.

"This is a very nice picture." Hotch said. "You must love to draw." Aiden nodded. "Can you tell me what it is?" Melinda and Jim were confused.

"It's Emily and the others." Aiden said. Jim and Melinda looked at each other, then at the picture.

"Why are their six girls here," Hotch pointed at the picture were six girls were drawn, separated in sets of two. "And only two over here?" Pointing to two other girls higher up and one the other side of the page.

"Those two are looking out for the others."

"Like angels?" JJ asked. Aiden nodded.

"Aiden, mommy and I are going to talk to these Agents. We'll be in the other room." Jim said to Aiden. "Eat up, then it's off to school."

"Ok." Jim and Melinda lead JJ and Hotch into the dining room.

"Your son loves art." Hotch said.

"He has a gift." Melinda said with a small smile.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Jim asked. "You asked if we could talk."

"The reason we are here is because we wanted to keep you informed as much as possible." JJ stated.

"We don't believe the person who kidnapped your niece and the others intend to harm them." Hotch added. "He chose Emily and the others because of a great deal of loss he has experienced and he is trying to fill that void."

"What you're saying is that you will find Emily alive?" Jim asked.

"Yes." Hotch said. Jim and Melinda both let out a sigh of relief. "We don't know what kind of state we will find them in, but we can be sure that they will be alive."

"As long as she's alive and herself, I am ok with that." Jim said.

"We need to inform the other families, but if you have any questions, you know where to find us." JJ said. Jim walked JJ and Hotch to the door.

* * *

After informing the other families, Hotch and JJ headed back to the station, carrying coffee and donuts for the team.

"I smell coffee." Rossi said as Hotch and JJ walked in.

"I see coffee." Prentiss stated.

"Are those donuts?" Morgan asked.

"We thought you guys could use a little pick me up." JJ said, setting the box of donuts on the table. Hotch set the coffee next to the donuts and let everyone grab one. The phone rang. Morgan put it on speaker.

"Hey Baby Girl, tell me you have something good." Morgan said when he answered.

"Am I not good enough?" Morgan chuckled. "I have done what you asked and were able to narrow my search down from 50 to 5." Garcia said. "I've sent copies to you." Everyone opened their files. "You have the Bryson family. They lost their girls two years ago. Leah was 14 and Kathrine was 17. Daddy dearest, Mike Bryson, had a drinking problem and Martha Bryson died in August after cancer took her life. The girls were taken after dad fell off the wagon."

"Fits our profile." Prentiss stated. "The loss of his wife could have been his stressor."

"Next is the Edgar family. John and Ellen Edgar lost their youngest daughter, 13 year old Allison, after she drowned in a lake last summer. Their oldest daughter has been missing since then as well, and nobody had turned up." Garcia stated. "Carson and Dana Larson were in a head on collision with their four kids last winter. Dana and their two girls, Marissa and Peyton, died instantly. Marissa and Peyton were 15 years old." Garcia paused. "And lastly, Owen and Natalie Thompson lost their children to a house fire. 14 year old Piper and 17 year old Andrea."

"Did you cross reference 8-1-6-1-5 to these families?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, and I got zilch." Garcia said.

"Good work Garcia." Hotch said. Hotch hung up the phone.

"These families are at least, 45 minutes to an hour drive away." Reid said.

"Rossi and Prentiss will go talk to families." Hotch said. "Reid, I want you to start a geographical profile. Our Unsubs took the girls from Grandview and took them out of town. Focus on the 5 families." Hotch explained. Reid nodded.

"What about you?" Rossi asked. "What are you going to do?"

"We have to visit the school to talk to the students." Hotch said. "Morgan, JJ and I will learn more about the girls who were kidnapped." JJ looked at the time. Prentiss and Rossi gathered their things and headed out. Reid got to work.

"It's time." JJ said, heading towards the door. JJ led Hotch and Morgan outside where the press was waiting.

"Agent Jareau, Agent Jareau!" The Press called her name.

"Many of you have heard that in the past few days, four teenage girls have been kidnapped." JJ stated. "We are working with the Grandview Police department to find these girls alive." JJ paused to scan the crowd that had formed. Many were reporters, many were bystanders. "We are looking for two Unsubs, approximately between the ages of 35 and 45. They have loss someone close to them and want to replace those he has lost with the four teens." JJ explained.

"How are you searching for the girls?" A reporter asked.

"We currently are following some leads that we are working with." JJ explained. "You have the profile of who we believe the unsub to be."

"Do you believe you'll find the four teens alive?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes." JJ said simply. "We do not believe that the Unsubs are going to physically harm the girls. He wants support. He wants to give support and he wants to replace the void that he has recently loss with these girls."

"Are you close to finding them?"

"Again, we currently have some leads we are following .That's enough questions for today." Hotch and Morgan followed JJ to one of the SUV's. Hotch got in the passenger seat, Morgan got behind the wheel and JJ got in the back. They drove away.

* * *

Students gathered in the gym. Mr. Brown stood up in front with JJ, Hotch and Morgan. Once everyone was settled, Mr. Brown moved toward the podium.

"Welcome." Mr. Brown said. "The FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit is here to talk to us, answer any questions or concerns we may have after recent events." Mr. Brown motioned for Hotch, JJ and Morgan to step forward. Hotch took the podium.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner. I am Unit Chief at the BAU. With me I have SSA's Jennifer Jareau and Derek Morgan." Hotch paused. "We understand that during a situation, like fellow classmates being kidnapped, that it can have a different effect on people." Hotch said. "Some of you may be scared, others angry. Know that these emotions you are experiencing are common and happen to everyone. You are not alone." Hotch examined the gym full of students and staff. "Now, Agent Jareau will fill you in on what we know." Hotch let JJ take the podium.

"Hi." JJ said. "My name is Jennifer Jareau." JJ started. "This morning I spoke with the press and I will tell you the same thing I told them." JJ stated. "We are still looking for you classmates. We are currently looking into some leads." JJ paused. "The person we are looking for is not someone you know. They aren't from around here." JJ explained. "Recently we profiled our Unsub as looking for a replacement of someone he lost. He's not going to harm the girls." JJ gave a supportive smile. "Now, there is something we must ask of all of you." JJ turned. "Morgan." Morgan took JJ's place at the podium.

"I am Agent Derek Morgan." Morgan started. "We don't know what our Unsub is going to do next. We don't know his plan of action, so we want you all to take precaution." Morgan stated. "Now, our Unsub is looking for a female, a blonde and a brunette, between the ages of 13 and 19. To prevent anymore kidnappings we highly suggest, and highly recommend, sticking to groups of three of more." Morgan told the students. "He's known come up from behind you and take you by surprise." Morgan paused. "We will be around if any of you have questions. We are also going to be around asking questions, so if we approach you, please tell us what you know. We are here to help." Morgan stepped back. Mr. Brown took the podium.

"This concludes our school assembly. Staff may return to their classrooms with their students." Mr. Brown walked back towards Hotch, JJ and Morgan.

"We would like to speak with Emily's friend, Andy Suthers, as well as all four of the girls' coaches." Hotch said to Mr. Brown.

"Of course." Mr. Brown said. "I will grab Andy right away."

"We'll wait until he is in class so we can speak with him privately." JJ said.

"Very well then." Mr. Brown said. "While we wait, I would like to speak with you."

"Your office." Hotch said. Mr. Brown led Hotch, JJ and Morgan to his office. Mr. Brown shut the door. Hotch and JJ sat down. Morgan stood, surveying the room.

"You really think you're going to find them alive?" Mr. Brown asked as he sat down.

"Yes." Hotch said, keeping eye contact with Mr. Brown. Mr. Brown smiled.

"What a relief." Mr. Brown said. "Those girls are great assets to our school and are good at what they do." Mr. Brown looked at the agents. "What do we need to do, as a school, to make their return smooth?"

"Don't act as if they were victims." JJ said. "Be welcoming and let them talk about it, if they want to talk about it." Mr. Brown nodded.

"We suggest someone monitor outside while students are leaving until we find the girls." Hotch said.

"I can arrange that." Mr. Brown said. "

"Now would be a good time to speak with Andy Suthers and the coaches." Hotch said. "Things should have settled down by now."

"Very well. I will have Andy come down to the office." Mr. Brown said.

"I'll stay and talk with him." JJ volunteered. Mr. Brown stood up.

"I'll take you to the coaches." Mr. Brown led Hotch, Morgan and JJ out of his office.

"Jean, call Andy Suthers down please." Mr. Brown said to the secretary. The secretary grabbed her phone.

"Follow me." Mr. Brown led Hotch and Morgan out of the office. The secretary got off the phone.

"Andy Suthers is on her way down now." The secretary said.

"Thank you." JJ waited patiently until Andy walked through the door. JJ approached him. "Andy Suthers?" Andy nodded. "My name is Jennifer Jareau. I would like to speak with you, if that's ok."

"Ok." JJ smiled and took Andy into an empty meeting room.

"I heard you are Emily's closest friend here." JJ said.

"More like her only friend." Andy said. "Her team doesn't know her very well."

"How did you and Emily meet?" JJ asked.

"At the beginning of the school year, a student died and that same time, she got word that there was a small fire at the hospital where her uncle works. I followed her, because I was concerned, but I thought it was because of the loss of a fellow student." Andy explained. "We started talking and the next thing we knew, we were friends."

"Who was the student?" JJ asked. "Did Emily know them?" Andy shook his head.

"That's why I was concerned. She didn't know Mary May, the student who died, or her sister Samantha."

"It was nice of you to be concerned." JJ said. "She must have needed that."

"She needed a friend." Andy stated. "And at the same time, so did I."

"That was nice of you to reach out to her like you did." JJ smiled. "Why did you need a friend? And why Emily?"

"My granddad paused away a few months ago, and Emily lost her dad and best friend. I thought we could relate."

"Emily's Uncle Jim said that Emily is great at tennis."

"She is. I've watched her play. She gets so focused and into it." Andy said. "Did Jim tell you about her tennis?"

"He did, but I know how teens can be." JJ said. "Telling each other things before the adults know."

"Emily was all that, but I made her tell Jim everything. She's the youngest of varsity. In line for Varsity captain and is currently working with the captains to keep tennis going after this year." Andy paused. "But Jim knows all this, and Stephanie is captain, she knew this too."

"I know." JJ said. "They mentioned it."

"Are you really going to find Emily?" Andy asked. JJ nodded.

"Yes, we are doing everything we can." JJ told him.

* * *

This Story is after _Close Callings._

Sorry it took so long to finally post again. I have had a very hectic year. As of this month, I have graduated from college, so my work load should be less. I am hoping to start posting more frequently. I am currently trying to get everything settled down and I am hoping that I can start posting chapters close to once a week soon. I have many people asking me for updates and a friend of mine said he will keep pushing me! It feels great to be back!

Thanks all for the support you have given me!


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

"Emily, you need to stop." Morgan said outside after their run. "You don't have the energy or the strength."

"He needs to know that I'm not backing down." Emily stated.

"He knows." Breanna sighed. "You have already hurt your ankle, how you managed a run is beyond me, but don't hurt yourself more."

"Never give up." Emily told them. "How many times have we told ourselves to never give up after a loss in a game or something not going our way?" No one spoke. "I'm not going to stop."

"You'll be punished, again." Jennifer stated, before coughing. "You're just as sick as Morgan and I, and we've been here longer than you."

"I'll take it." Emily coughed. "I'm still working on getting us out of here." The Unsub approached the four girls.

"Begin." The Unsub said. Breanna, Morgan and Jennifer went off to their designated training spots. Emily did not move. "I said begin."

"No." Emily told him. "I'm not going to train for you. I'm not going to do it." The Unsub slapped Emily across the face. Emily froze, slightly taken aback. The Unsub grabbed Emily's wrist and pulled her close. Emily looked straight into the Unsubs' eyes.

"You will be punished." The Unsub said slowly. "Extremely punished."

"You don't scare me." Emily said back. The Unsub pushed Emily back and she fell to the ground.

"Go." Emily slowly got up, glaring at the Unsub. Emily stood there for a few seconds before heading to her training spot.

* * *

"The school has been warned." JJ said, joining Reid back at the station. "Let's hope it will help."

"I've pinned our five suspects addresses and looked into the distance from their place to both abduction sites." Red said. "Rossi and Prentiss are still talking to families."

"With some of those families on the opposite side of Grandview, they may be on it all day." Hotch stated.

"We're at another stop." Morgan sighed. "Now what?"

"I hate to say it, but we need…" JJ paused. "Another abduction. We need more clues." The office phone went off.

"What have you got Garcia?" Hotch answered.

"Something fishy about Carlos Hartford." Garcia stated. "Carlos has been associated with three of our five possible suspects.

"Which three?" Morgan asked.

"Mike Bryson, Natalie Thompson and John Edgar." Hotch grabbed his phone.

"Dave; Mike Bryson, Natalie Thompson and John Edgar have all been associated with Carlos Hartford." Hotch told Rossi.

"We'll see what we can dig up." Rossi said. "We've talked to the Martinez and the Larson families. We're heading to the Thompson's house now." Rossi said on the other line.

"Keep us posted." Hotch said. They hung up.

"Garcia, do you know why three of our suspects were associated with Carlos Hartford?" Morgan asked.

"Guess who was pulled over and given a DUI by one of our suspects." Garcia said.

"Carlos Hartford?" JJ asked.

"JJ, you are good." Garcia said. "John Edgar is the cop that pulled him over."

"And the others?" Morgan asked.

"Mike Bryson went to school with him and Natalie worked with him while using the trailer company."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said, hanging up the phone.

"So, should we go talk to him?" Morgan asked.

"We'll see what Rossi and Prentiss can find out." Hotch said. "Then we'll bring him in."

* * *

"The FBI stopped by this morning?" Melinda told Delia, Eli, Rick and Ned at lunch.

"What did they want?" Ned asked.

"They wanted to tell us," Melinda paused. "That they would find Emily alive." Melinda smiled. "They said that she and the others were chosen because of support."

"So she'll be ok." Delia said.

"She'll be alive." Melinda stated. "They can't guess what state they will find her in, but she'll be alive."

"That's good then, right?" Ned asked.

"Yes." Melinda smiled.

"Jim must be happy to hear that." Eli said.

"He is." Melinda said. "Aiden too." Melinda grabbed something from her bag. "Aiden drew this, this morning." Melinda showed Rick, Ned, Delia and Eli the picture that Aiden drew this morning. "These six are Emily and the others." Melinda explained. "These two are looking out for the others."

"But only four have been kidnapped." Rick stated quietly. "Why six?"

"Are two more going to be kidnapped?" Delia asked in a whisperer.

"Maybe." Melinda put the picture back in her bag. "I'm hoping that the "two" who have been looking out for the girls are ghosts, so Emily can send for help." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Unsub had brought Breanna, Jennifer and Morgan back to the barn, keeping Emily with him. After a while, the Unsub returned with Emily, who was soaking wet, and shivering. The Unsub put Emily in with Breanna and left.

"Emily!" Breanna exclaimed quietly. "What happened?"

"I ran laps, got dunked in ice water a couple times, ran some more. Nothing new." Emily said, her teeth chattering.

"You're freezing." Breanna said, wrapping Emily in a hug. Breanna grabbed the old think blanket that they shared and wrapped Emily up.

"Why did he end our session early?" Morgan asked, worried.

"He's getting two more." Emily chattered. "Otherwise, he would have kept me longer."

* * *

Morgan was working on some paperwork at the station. Hotch was on the phone with Prentiss and Rossi. Reid was still working on the geographical profile. JJ was helping him.

"See you soon." Hotch said, hanging up the phone.

"Prentiss and Rossi on their way back?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. They will be back shortly." Hotch said as an officer came rushing in.

"Two 911 calls just came in." The officer said. "Two girls have gone missing, one blonde. One brunette." The officer explained. "They weren't taken from the school though. They were both on their way home."

"JJ, Morgan. Head to the crime scene. Reid and I will talk to families and witnesses." Hotch said. "We are shorthanded until Prentiss and Rossi return." JJ and Morgan headed off to the crime scene with a few officers. Hotch and Reid retrieved names and headed out.

* * *

The Unsub returned with two girls, one brunette, one blonde. He dumped ice water on the girls and they jolted awake.

"What's going on?" One said.

"Why are we here?" Said the other.

"There are a few rules." The Unsub said. "Do not try to run. Do not disobey. Do not talk back to me." The Unsub said. "Breaking these rules will result in punishment." The Unsub walked to where Emily and Breanna were being held. He grabbed Emily and brought her out. "We have a punishment to finish."

* * *

The Unsub returned Emily about an hour later. He put her back in with Breanna before leaving.

"Emily?" Breanna asked.

"Same as before." Emily started coughing.

"Maybe you should stop." Breanna stated.

"You broke his rules?" The brunette asked.

"Yes Heather, but Emily has her reasons." Jennifer said.

"Will you be ok?" The blonde asked.

"Yes Katie. She'll be fine." Breanna said, grabbing the blanket and wrapping Emily in it. "Emily's not one who gives up." Suddenly two ghosts appear.

"You have to stop." Miranda said.

"Faith. Miranda, you have to get help." Emily said weakly. "My Aunt Melinda will let the police know."

"But your safety is important." Miranda stated.

"In and out. That's all you need to do." Emily said slowly. "Please." Emily begged.

"Ok." Faith said. "I'll go, Miranda will stay." Faith disappeared. Emily smiled slightly.

"Emily, are you ok?"

"Help is on its way." Emily said softly, before closing her eyes.

* * *

"Have a nice day." Melinda said to the last customer of the day. Faith appeared to Melinda.

"I don't have much time." Faith said quickly. Melinda turned. "Your niece, Emily, sent me." This got Melinda's attention. "Faith and Miranda Miller." Faith disappeared.

"Melinda, is everything ok?" Delia asked when she walked in. "Ghost?" Melinda turned and looked at Delia before grabbing her bag.

"Yes, one that just told me where Emily and the others are." Melinda stated. Delia froze. "Can you close up the shop for me? I'm going to tell the FBI what I know."

"Of course." Delia said. "What are you going to tell them?"

"What I can." Melinda said, hurrying out the door.

* * *

Faith appeared to Emily. "It is done." Emily tried to smile. "The FBI is coming."

"Thank-you." Emily said.

"Thank you for what?" Breanna asked.

"The FBI is coming to rescue us." Emily said. "I told you, I would getting us out of here."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Breanna started coughing.

"It'll happen." Emily said. "Trust me."

* * *

Morgan and JJ returned from the crime scene and continued to work on the case, adding new information on the board. Melinda walked into the station and walked straight to Morgan.

"I know where the girls are." Melinda said. Morgan looked at Melinda. This got JJ's attention too. "No time to explain how I know, but look into Faith and Miranda Miller." Morgan grabbed his phone.

"Hey Mama."

"I predicted a phone call, but I would have never guessed that it would be from such a handsome hunk of chocolate." This made Morgan smile. JJ's phone rang and she answered it.

"Garcia, I need you to work your magic." Morgan said. "Look into some names for me. Faith and Miranda Miller."

"Alrighty." Morgan listened to typing on Garcia's end of the phone. "Oh my…"

"Garcia." JJ looked up at Morgan when she hung up her phone.

"That was Hotch. All five of our suspects' alibis checked out." JJ said. "Hotch and Reid are on their way back."

"Faith and Miranda Miller were killed in a car crash on August 16th, 2015." Garcia said. "They were twins, 17 years old. Faith had brown hair and Miranda had…"

"Blonde." Morgan guessed.

"Right. Both girls were active in sports. Soccer, Basketball, Softball, they were the best."

"Tell me you've got an address Garcia."

"Sending it to your phone now." Garcia said.

"You are a goddess woman." Morgan said.

"Don't I know it." Garcia and Morgan hung up.

"JJ we got an address." Morgan said as Reid and Hotch entered the station, followed shortly by Prentiss and Rossi.

"We've got an address." Morgan told them. Hotch looked at his team.

"Let's go." Melinda watched them go.

* * *

The BAU, the Grandview Police and an Ambulance drove out to the country to the exact location of the coordinates that Garcia had sent them. All of the cars parked. The police and the six BAU members got out of their vehicles with Kevlar vests on.

"We need to spread out." Hotch said as everyone pulled into the drive of the Miller house. "Morgan and JJ, head towards the barn." Hotch said. "Rossi and Spencer, head inside. Prentiss and I will walk around. Take a few uniforms with you. Our main priority is to find their girls and bring them back safely."

"How can you be sure they are still alive?" A new officer asked.

"He's finding new wouldn't kill them." Rossi stated.

"Split up." Hotch nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Heather asked. "Someone's out there."

"Help!" Katie yelled.

"Keep quiet." Breanna coughed. "You don't want to get punished." Breanna stated.

"Yeah, looked at Emily." Jennifer said weakly. "She's as sick as she is because she was punished for breaking the rules." The barn door opened and Morgan and JJ walked into the barn with their guns drawn.

"We're in here." Katie said.

"Hotch, we've got them." JJ said into his walkie-talkie. Morgan and JJ put their guns away.

"We're with the FBI. We're here to take you home." Morgan said.

"Really?" Breanna asked, looking at Emily. Two uniforms took Katie and Heather out of the barn. JJ went over to Jennifer and Morgan. JJ and an officer helped Jennifer and Morgan out and out to the ambulance. Morgan went over to Breanna and Emily.

"My names Derek Morgan and I'm going to get you out of here." Morgan said.

"Emily hurt her ankle; she can barely walk after that man made her constantly use it." Breanna said as Morgan helped her up. Morgan handed Breanna to the officer behind him. The officer brought Breanna out. Morgan picked up Emily.

"So you got my message." Emily said weakly. Morgan looked confused. "Melinda didn't tell you." Emily closed her eyes. "I'll explain everything in time." Morgan carried Emily out of the barn and towards the ambulance. "Not the ambulance, please." Emily said. "I don't like riding in them."

"You need to be looked at."

"Just take me to my Uncle Jim. He's a doctor in Grandview." Morgan thought for a second, than looked over at the officer next to him.

"Grab the door." Morgan said, motioning to the SUV. The officer opened the door and Morgan set Emily in the back.

"Morgan," Hotch said, walking up to him, Rossi and Reid behind him. "What are you doing?"

"She refuses to ride in the ambulance and I'm not in the mood to argue." Morgan explained. "I'm taking her to the hospital in Grandview myself."

"Take Reid with you." Hotch said. "JJ and Prentiss are heading back with Katie and Heather to the police station."

"We found Tracy Miller inside the house. We're taking her in for questioning." Rossi said. "It's too dark to get a real good look around. We should return tomorrow." Rossi said. Reid climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV. Morgan grabbed Emily a blanket while an EMT checked her over. Morgan wrapped Emily up, making sure she was settled, before climbing into the driver's seat of the SUV. Rossi and Hotch got in the second SUV. Morgan led the way to Grandview with the siren and lights going off.

"Alright Emily talk me. Stay awake." Morgan said. "You said Melinda didn't tell us everything, but you will. Tell me the message you said we received."

"You need an open mind." Emily said. "I have a gift, one my aunt Melinda has as well." Emily coughed. "We can see and speak to the dead. We can see and speak to ghosts."

"Ok, you've got my attention."

"Morgan, it is physically impossible." Reid said.

"A nonbeliever, just like everyone is." Emily managed to smile slightly. "I'm not here to make you believe. I don't really have the strength to try, but listen, Faith and Miranda appeared to me."

"Morgan, Ghosts are not real." Reid stated. "Newton's law of physics states that a body at rest stays in rest until it's subjected to an external force and for every action there is an equal, but opposite reaction." Reid explained. "Meaning that if the ghost walks, it should apply force to the ground, so that will apply an equal and opposite force that pushes the ghost forward, meaning the ghost would be made of matter, not energy and if they are not made of energy, then they can't go through walls." Reid rambled. "Then there is the chill effect, again Physics..."

"Sometimes, Boy Genius, science can lie." Morgan said.

"The chill effect is not true, nor is the walk through walls. They just appear and disappear and appear how they died in most cases." Emily coughed. "Faith and Miranda are two teenage girls who died in a car crash. Faith played softball and Miranda played soccer. Both girls played Basketball. Faith had brown hair, Miranda had blonde hair. The person driving in the crash was Miranda." Emily closed her eyes.

"Stay awake Emily. Talk to me." Morgan said. "You speak to ghosts, who delivered your message."

"Faith Miller." Emily opened her eyes. "Faith and Miranda came to me, stayed with us and protected us. I can see and talk to spirits, or ghosts. I convinced one of them to go to my aunt, Melinda, and tell her out location, to help us more than just protection us." Emily explained.

"Emily, can you tell us what happened?" Reid asked. "What do you remember from the day you were kidnapped?"

"I was finished getting ready for tennis practice, everyone else had left for the tennis courts. I left the locker room and I was approached by this guy and he hand a needle in his hand." Emily coughed. "He grabbed my arm and I tried to get away, but he put the needle in my shoulder, and that as the last thing I remembered, until I woke to ice water being dumped on my head in the barn."

"What happened after you woke up?" Morgan asked.

"The next day, we trained." Emily coughed again. "We trained for hours everyday." Emily closed her eyes. "He gave rules, but I broke them."

"What kind of rules?" Morgan asked.

"Don't try to run. Don't talk back, don't disobey." Emily said. "I refused to do what he asked. I talked back and refused to listen. I got punished."

"Why? You didn't know he was going to do with you." Reid stated.

"He wasn't going to hurt us on purpose." Emily said. "I had to test him, and I had to show him that I wasn't going to back down."

"Your profiled him." Reid said as Emily yawned.

"Stay awake, Emily. Keep talking." Morgan said. "Tell us about your family." Emily forced her eyes open.

"What's there to tell." Emily stated. "Both my parents are dead. I have a stepmom who doesn't care. A stepbrother and sister that I love. I live with my uncle Jim, his wife Melinda and their son Aiden. That's about it."

"That's good. Keep talking. Do you see your sister and brother often?"

"No, they live 3 hours away." Emily explained, coughing. "My Uncle Jim was my rightful guardian and I would rather live with my Uncle Jim anyway." Emily yawned and her eyes started to close.

"Stay with us Emily." Morgan said as he drove faster, getting close to Grandview.

"I'm tired."

"I know, but if you stay awake, you'll get to see your Uncle Jim." Emily kept her eyes closed. "Emily?" There was no reply. Reid looked back at Emily. Morgan started driving even faster.

* * *

This Story is after _Close Callings._

Sorry it took so long to finally post again. I have had a very hectic year. As of this month, I have graduated from college, so my work load should be less. I am hoping to start posting more frequently. I am currently trying to get everything settled down and I am hoping that I can start posting chapters close to once a week soon. I have many people asking me for updates and a friend of mine said he will keep pushing me! It feels great to be back!

Thanks all for the support you have given me!


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

When Morgan parked outside the hospital, he got out of the SUV quickly, opened the back door and grabbed Emily from the back and her hurried inside, Reid right on his heels.

"I need some help here!" A couple nurses rushed over. Two grabbed a gurney. Reid grabbed a nurse.

"We have three more coming." Reid told her. The nurses rushed to check Emily into a room.

"Is Jim Clancy in?" Morgan asked one of the nurses.

"Yes." The nurse said. "He's checking in with a few patients."

"Can you take me to him?" Morgan asked. The nurse nodded and let the way. Reid stayed behind and waited for the others.

"Wait here." The nurse walked into the room Jim was in. "Dr. Clancy." The nurse said, making Jim turned. When he spotted Morgan, he dismissed himself, telling the nurse to finish up. He walked out of the room.

"Mr. Clancy." Morgan said. "We found Emily." Jim looked at Morgan, completely in shock.

"Where...Where is she?" Jim asked quickly.

"She was taken by a couple of nurses." Jim started to walk away, but Morgan stopped him. "Mr. Clancy."

"I want to see my niece."

"I know you do, but Mr. Clancy, I want you to know that she is alive, but she has suffered a lot."

"Suffered?"

"She was a fighter, and got punished because of it." Jim sighed.

"Can I go find my niece?" Jim asked as Morgan's phone rang.

"Yeah." Jim hurried off. Morgan answered his phone. "Hey Mama."

"Did you find them?" Garcia asked.

"Yes, we found them and they're alive."

"OH Thank God!" Garcia said. Morgan could basically hear her smile. "So, will you explain to me how you figured this out?"

"In due time." Morgan said. "I have to meet up with Hotch and Rossi. I'll talk to you later Garcia."

* * *

"That's all that I remember." Katie said to JJ once they got back to the station.

"That's ok Katie." JJ said.

"Katie!" Katie turned and spotted an older, familiar, face. She stood up quickly.

"Christopher!" Katie ran over to him and they exchanged a hug. Prentiss joined JJ.

"Heather's parents are on their way." Prentiss said.

"Katie's brother, Christopher, is all she has." JJ said, watching Christopher and Katie walk out of the station.

"Reid called, all four girls are checked into the hospital and their families have been notified." Prentiss said. "They're on their way back and we were told to wait on questioning Tracey Miller." JJ and Prentiss added a few new pictures of Tracey Miller, George Miller, Faith Miller and Miranda Miller. Hotch and Rossi walked in and joined them.

"Morgan and Reid back yet?" Hotch asked.

"They are on their way back now." Prentiss said. "Morgan and Reid have statements from all four girls as well." Hotch grabbed his phone.

"Garcia, send any information you can dig up about Tracey and George Miller. Also, gather any information about Miranda and Faith Miller and track the Miller's phone."

"Yes sir, I will get right on that."

"Garcia." Hotch said, walking away from the team. "How did the Miller family escape our initial search?"

"That's my fault sir, I should have expanded the ratios a few more miles." Garcia said. "I already looked into it, the Miller family lived 60 miles from Grandview, I only searched 50."

"We didn't know how far the unsubs would take the girls." Hotch said. "Garcia, you've done great work."

"Thank you sir. I will get that information to you lickety split." Hotch and Garcia hung up as Morgan and Reid entered.

"Garcia will be sending us any information she can get." Hotch said. "We need to get George Miller's face out to the media. We need to let the public know who we are looking for."

"The press is already gathered outside." Reid said.

"I'll go talk to them." JJ offered. Hotch nodded.

"Morgan and Prentiss, I want you back at the hospital. Take a few uniforms with you. George Miller took the girls once, there is no doubt he that he will try again." Hotch said. "After some rest,Rossi and I will take over."

"What should I do?" Reid asked.

"Help JJ with the press and then get some rest. By the morning, Garcia should have everything."

* * *

"We are looking for this man." JJ said, holding up a picture of George Miller. "His name is George Miller and the FBI would like to speak with him for he has information that might be useful to this case. If you have any information involving George Miller, please contact the number below. Thank you."

* * *

Emily woke up, slowly rubbing her eye. She looked around. She was at the hospital and Jim was sleeping in the chair closest to the bed.

"Uncle Jim." Jim woke from his sleep the moment he heard his name. He looked over at Emily. He got up and moved closer to her.

"You're awake." Jim said. "How do you feel?"

"Sore and tired." Emily said, trying to sit up.

"You're pretty sick, Emily." Jim said, "Careful."

"Who has been here?" Emily asked.

"Everyone. Melinda, Aiden, Delia, Ned, Eli, Professor Payne, even Andy. But only Melinda and I could see you."

"What time is it?" Emily coughed.

"3:30 in the morning." Jim said. "You've been asleep since you got here."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to be here when you woke up, Melinda thought it was a good idea as well and one of the agents..."

"Agent Morgan?" Emily asked. Jim looked at Emily, still half asleep. "Tall, dark and Handsome. He's the one that brought me here."

"Yeah, it was him." Jim said, rubbing his eyes to help wake himself up. "Agent Morgan told us that because the person who took you and the other girls has not been captured, they want someone in the room with you until he is caught."

"I see."

"I've talked to Breanna, Jennifer and Morgan."

"How are they?" Emily asked, coughing slightly.

"Breanna is at home, resting." Jim said. "Morgan and Jennifer are here, being monitored. They will get to leave today, if things go well." Jim said.

"Good." Emily smiled.

"I talked to them, about you and what you did." Jim said. "Breanna told me that you were protecting the others." Emily sighed. "It was stupid, to take the punishment away from the others, but it was brave."

"I know what I did was stupid, but I had to do it Uncle Jim."

"You didn't know..."

"What he was capable of, I know and that's why I did it." Emily explained. "Morgan's arm was taken care of after it was broken, he made sure everythign was ok and he didn't harm us."

"And that made it ok?"

"I needed to know the limits that I could push him. I had to figure out why he kidnapped us and why he was doing what he was. And it worked." Emily explained. "Besides, he never hurt us physically."

"Ice water tub?" Jim asked. "How is that not physically getting hurt?" Emily shrugged. "Emily..."

"I wouldn't change a thing." Emily said as she started coughing.

"I know."

"When can I go home?" Emily asked when her coughing subsided.

"Hopefully sometime today." Jim said as smiled at Emily.

"Uncle Jim, are you alright?" Emily asked.

"I was worried sick about you." Jim stated. "When the police called and asked me to come down to the station to talk with the FBI, I panicked." Jim stated. "Truth be told, I haven't gotten much sleep and neither has Melinda." Emily sighed. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"Don't treat me like a victim." Emily said with a cough. "I know what I have gone through the past month alone and I don't want this to be a reminder."

"Emily."

"I'm tired of pretending I'm ok, when I am not." Emily said, coughing even more. "This is not going to be my weakness, but my strength." Jim grabbed a water bottle while Emily was having a coughing attack."

"Emily," Jim started. "You need to relax." Jim handed Emily the water. Emily took a drink.

"I'm fine." Emily said, drinking more water."I am just ready to go home."

"I know." Jim said. "Andy was going to stop by tomorrow before school, Aiden as well, but you can only see them if you rest."

"Alright." Emily smiled. Jim kissed Emily's forehead.

"Rest. We'll go home tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey Emily." Jim said as he walked in with a tray for breakfast. Emily sat up.

"Food. I'm starving" Emily said. "But I thought you couldn't leave."

"I had some help." Jim smiled. "You have a few visitors." Jim said. "Come on in." Emily looked towards the door as Andy, Stephanie, Aiden and Melinda walked in.

"Hey Emily." Emily smiled. Andy gave Emily a hug, followed by Stephanie. Jim set Aiden up on the bed.

"It's too bad no one gets to see you play next Friday." Andy said. "It would have been great!"

"Yeah, it would have." Emily looked at Aiden. "I wish I could help with your party on Saturday."

"It's ok." Aiden said. "I'm glad you're back." Emily smiled.

"Alright, everyone has to get to school." Melinda said. "Come on Aiden, let's go."

"Bye Emily." Andy and Stephanie said.

"Bye Emily, see you after school." Aiden said as everyone, except Jim, left. Emily started eating.

"Emily, I have to head home and shower for work, but Ned will be coming to sit with you."

"I'll be fine. I'll watch some television."

"You need someone here with you." Jim explained. "FBI ordered it."

"Oh." Emily said as Ned walked in.

"She's awake." Ned said as he walked in.

"Hey Ned." Jim said, standing up. "Thanks for this."

"Not a problem." Ned said. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Emily, do you need anything from home?"

"My phone and my book." Emily said. "If they made it back from my gym locker."

"They did." Jim said. "I'll be back in an hour, hour in a half tops."

"Okay." Ned and Emily said. Jim left. Emily turned the TV on and found some game show that was on before she started eating.

"How are you?" Ned asked.

"Ok, I guess." Emily started coughing.

"Are you sure?" Ned asked. Emily nodded, still coughing.

"Positive." Emily said when the coughing subsided. "I occasionally get into coughing fits." Emily continued to eat.

"Did you really send a ghost to Melinda?" Ned asked.

"Yep." Emily said. "They were there and I needed them to help."

"Nice. How'd you convince them?"

"It wasn't hard. They were protecting us." Emily stated. "Easy."

"That's good." Ned said. "I'm glad you're ok." Ned said to Emily. "And I'm glad your back." Emily smiled.

* * *

"Garcia, what do you have for us?" JJ asked.

"As much info as I could dig up." Garcia said. "The Miller family was well off; both parents had high paying jobs, a nice house. Everything is clean there." Garcia explained. "There is something that suggests Tracey Miller has or had cancer. The medical bills started to pile up in '09, but stopped in May 2013."

"Do you have work address for George Miller and Tracey Miller?" Hotch asked.

"Sending them to you now."

"Thanks Garcia."

"Before you go, I should tell you that George Miller and Carlos Hartford know each other." Garcia said. "I was going through George Miller's cell phone records and the same number popped up a numerous times. There were three calls on the day that each girl was kidnapped." Garcia explained. "When I looked it up, the number belonged to Carlos Hartford."

"Thanks Garcia. Keep an eye on Carlos Hartford. If anything suspicious happens, let us know."

"Will do." Garcia said before hanging up.

"Dave. Take Reid and Prentiss to the Miller house. Search through everything." Hotch said. "JJ and I will talk to Tracy Miller."

"Morgan, I want you to talk to the three girls at the hospital and ask a few more questions." Morgan nodded. Everyone started to disperse. Hotch stopped Rossi, Prentiss and Reid. "Head over to George Miller's work place and see what you can find out."

"Will do." Rossi said. Rossi, Prentiss, Reid and Morgan left. JJ walked up to Hotch.

"Do you think Tracey Miller will talk?" JJ asked Hotch.

"Let's hope so." Hotch said. "Let's go."

* * *

"Why do we need to do this Agent Morgan?" Rick Lawrence asked. "We just want to take our daughter home."

"I just need to ask her a few questions to help our case."

"Dad." Jennifer said from behind. Rick Lawrence turned around. "If it's going to help, then let him ask the questions."

"Ok." Rick Lawrence said. Morgan walked over to Jennifer.

"It's good to see that you are feeling better." Morgan said. "I just need to ask you a few more questions." Morgan grabbed his phone. "Do you recognize this woman?" Morgan asked, showing Tracey Miller's picture. Jennifer shook her head.

"No."

"How about this man?" Morgan showed Jennifer a picture of George Miller.

"Yeah. He was the one who trained us and punished Emily." Jennifer said.

"You said you saw the kidnapper the day you were kidnapped. Was it this man?"

"No." Jennifer said.

"Would you be willing to describe him to a sketch artist?"

"Yeah." Jennifer said. "Anything to catch the creep." Morgan smiled.

"Thank you for your time." Morgan said. "Come to the station and sit with a sketch artist."

"Will do." Jennifer smiled as Alan Taylor walked in. "Alan!" Alan hurried over to Jennifer and hugged her.

"Jen." Morgan smiled before he left the room and grabbed his phone. He called Rossi.

"Hey Rossi, I just finished talking to Morgan and Jennifer. Morgan recognizes George Miller as her kidnapper, but Jennifer does not." Morgan explained. "Neither of them recognized Tracey Miller."

"We haven't found anything about a second, or a third, unsub."

"I'm about to speak with Emily Andrews." Morgan said. "We need to talk to Breanna, Katie and Heather again."

"So they have seen the person that kidnapped them?"

"Yeah." Morgan said. "Jennifer is coming to the station to meet with a sketch artist later to day."

"That was a sloppy move, letting the girls see them." Rossi said. "I'll mention it to Hotch."

"Sounds good." Morgan said, hanging up the phone. Morgan walked to Emily's room, knocking before entering. Delia and Emily glanced towards the door.

"Look who's finally awake." Morgan said when he walked in. He shut the door. "I was wondering if I could ask a few questions."

"Yeah, ok." Emily said. Delia looked at Morgan.

"Questions about what?" Delia asked.

"About the day she was kidnapped." Morgan said to Delia. "It's all routine."

"Delia, it's fine." Emily said simply. "I want to answer any questions Agent Morgan may have."

"Ok." Delia stood up. "I'll step out and let you two speak alone." Delia looked at Emily. "Need anything?"

"Another bottle of water would be nice." Delia nodded and left. Emily looked at Morgan as Morgan took the seat next to the bed. "What did you need to ask me?"

"Do you recognize this woman?" Morgan asked, showing Emily a picture of Tracey Miller. Emily stared at the photo and shook her head.

"It's Faith and Miranda Miller's Mom, isn't it." Emily asked.

"It is."

"They look a lot like her."

"How about this man?" Morgan asked, showing a picture of George Miller. Emily nodded.

"He was the person who kidnapped me, punished me and trained us."

"So this was the man you saw when you were kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Morgan went to stand up.

"Agent Morgan." Emily said, stopping him. "I know there are more questions you want to ask."

"That's all I needed."

"Not about the case. About me. The ghost thing." Emily smiled. "There are questions. There always is."

"You're right. Explain it to me." Morgan said. "How is it possible to see and speak to ghosts?"

"I was born with it." Emily explained. "I'm not really sure why, but I can speak with them." Emily stated. "Melinda is at least a sixth generation, as it has been passed down for generations through her family."

"Everything Dr. Reid said yesterday is valid. Ghost are hard to prove."

"There's a man here with you." Emily started. "His name is Hank Morgan and he looks a lot like you." Emily smiled. "He is wearing a police uniform, Chicago, and he said." Emily's smile faded and she looked at Morgan. "You shouldn't have watched him die when you were 10." Emily said slowly. "But he's proud of the life you have made of yourself, with Savannah and your son." Emily continued. "He's proud of you and your two sisters for overcoming the obstacles you have had to face." Morgan felt something touch his shoulder. "Keep up the good work. You've made me proud." Emily said. "Your dad's words."

"Ok, you've convinced me." Morgan said after a moment.

"There is one more thing your dad mentioned, one that I'm a little confused about." Emily said. "Who's Penelope Garcia?" Morgan smiled and chuckled a little.

"That would be our technical Analysis back at Quantico." Morgan said. "Why?"

"Your dad said that you have been a great friend to her, along with everyone else at the BAU."

"You are pretty special, you know that." There was a knock at the door. Delia walked in. Morgan stood up. He grabbed a card from his pocket, quickly wrote something on the back. He handed it to Emily. "If you think of anything, call." Morgan said. "I also added Garcia's number, just in case." Emily smiled.

"Thanks." Emily said. Morgan nodded to Delia before leaving.

"Everything ok?" Delia asked, handing Emily a bottled of water.

"Yes." Emily said. "Everything is great."

"I was talking to Jim, you'll be discharged this afternoon."

"Fantastic!" Emily smiled. "Great day!"

* * *

"Mrs. Miller, do you know why you're here?" Hotch asked, sitting across from Tracey Miller with JJ next to him.

"Because of the girls that my husband had in the barn."

"So you knew about the girls?" Hotch asked.

"We were making a family. One those girls needed."

"Those girls have a family. Ones that were devastated and heartbroken that their girls were missing." Hotch stated.

"Tracy, those girls are hurt and sick." JJ said. "Why make a family if you were going to harm them?"

"We needed to see who the best would be." Hotch's phone went off.

"So you admit you took those girls with your husband." JJ stated as Hotch got up.

"Yes." Tracy replied. Hotch answered his phone, leaving JJ with Tracy.

"Hotchner."

"Aaron, we found pictures of all six girls in the house. Morgan said that none of the girls recognized Tracy Miller, but it is obvious she knew they were here." Hotch looked behind him. "We also found recent medical bills. He cancer has returned. That was the stressor."

"Thanks Dave." Hotch hung up and walked back to the table. "We're done here." Hotch gathered up the photos and the files. JJ stood up

"This was all my idea." JJ started towards the door.

"No. The girls you kidnapped did not recognize your photo, meaning, you never actually captured them or saw them." Hotch said, behind JJ. "All that makes you is an accomplice." JJ and Hotch left, letting the officer take Tracy Miller back to the cells.

* * *

JJ and Hotch were standing in front of the board, reexamining the facts, when Morgan arrived.

"Did Tracy Miler say anything?" Morgan asked, joining Hotch and JJ.

"She confessed to the kidnappings." JJ said. "She knew they were there at the farm."

"But none of the girls recognized Tracy Miler." Morgan said. "Jennifer Lawrence is going to come in and sit with a sketch artist today. Hopefully we can figure out who the second unsub is." Hotch's phone rang.

"Hey Dave, I'm putting you on speaker." Hotch said, putting his phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"You are not going to believe what we just found." Rossi said.

"What did you find?" JJ asked.

"The tranquilizer that may have been used on the girls to aid in the kidnappings." Rossi stated. "The Miller girls volunteered at an animal shelter where some tranqulizers had gone missing." Rossi explained. "We found needles at the farm, that we'll get processed."

"Are you on your way back?" Hotch asked.

"Getting ready to leave now. See you soon."

* * *

"How are the girls?" Garcia asked Morgan over the phone.

"Doing fine. Emily just got discharged, so they are all at home now." Morgan explained. "Jennifer Lawrence should be hear shortly to sit with the sketch artist."

"Will George Miller try to kidnap them again?"

"Don't you worry Penelope, we're watching them."

"Derek, is something bothering you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You called me Penelope." She stated bluntly. "You usually saw Mama, Baby Girl, Sweetness, but you didn't." Morgan smiled. "You only call me Penelope when something wrong."

"And I thought I was the profiler." Morgan joked.

"You thought wrong." Garcia said. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Do you believe in Ghosts?"

"Like Casper the ghost?"

"I'm serious Garcia." Morgan said. "Do you believe there are things, like ghosts, out there that we can't see?"

"Morgan, you're scaring me." Garcia said slowly. "Why is this important?"

"Emily can speak and see ghosts, even though we can't." Morgan told her. "That's how we found the girls. Emily sent on of the Miller girls to Emily's Aunt, Melinda, who can also see them." Morgan explained. "She also knew things about my past." Morgan paused. "She saw my dad, Garcia."

"So what you're saying is that there are ghosts around that we can't see?"

"Yes," Morgan said. "And I believe her. As odd as it sounds, I do believe her." Morgan sighed. "She told me things only the team and my family knew. Somethings I didn't trust people to know about me until I was ready."

"Then maybe there is something out there we can't see." Garcia said. "And, since that's the case, you need to come and deghostaphy my office and apartment." Garcia always knew how to lighten the mood. Morgan laughed.

"That's not how it works Mama."

"It was worth a shot."

"Jennifer Lawrence is here, before I go, I gave Emily your number in case she can't get a hold of me."

"Alright." Garcia said. "You still need to deghostaphy my place."

"Goodbye Garcia." Morgan said before hanging up his phone. He walked over to Jennifer Lawrence and her father, Rick. "Thank you for coming. This way."

Jim opened the door that afternoon carrying a bag of Emily's things and Emily hoppled in on crutches. Baxter came bounding over.

"He's missed you." Jim said, shutting the door. Emily patted Baxter's head. Baxter licked Emily's hand furiously. "We'll set you on the couch for now." Emily walked over to the couch and sat down. Jim grabbed a couple of pillows from upstairs, and brought them downstairs. He put a pillow behind Emily to set her up and one for her ankle.

"Thanks." Emily said, getting comfortable. Baxter made himself comfortable on the floor besides the couch. Jim handed Emily her phone.

"I called Ryan and Faith and the Richardson and told them what happened." Jim said. "You'll want to call them back later."

"Ok."

"You need to rest." Jim said, covering Emily up with a blanket.

"I know."

"Eli is going to come by so I can pick up your prescription since you can't be by yourself." Jim told her. "Do you need anything?"

"My iPod, my book and my phone charger." Emily said. "If I don't sleep, I at least want to know what's happening at Mythos Academy."

"Alright." Jim headed upstairs and come back down with the requested items.

"Thanks Uncle Jim." Jim headed into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of water. Emily grabbed her book and started reading.

* * *

Morgan slapped up a sketch next to Carlos Hartford's picture.

"Carlos Hartford is our second Unsub?" Rossi asked.

"Looks that way."

"He's not answering his cell and I can't get a hold of anyone at Hartford Moving Trailers." JJ said as she hung up the phone. Hotch dialed a number.

"Garcia, has there been anything strange happening with Carlos Hartford?"

"Hmm…" Hotch could hear Garcia typing. "Nothing. No cash withdrawals, no phone calls." Garcia did some typing. "Actually, his phone has been off."

"Home address?" Hotch asked.

"Sending it to your phones as we speak." Hotch hung up the phone.

"Rossi, Reid and Prentiss, I want you to go to Carlos Hartford's home. JJ, Morgan and I will head over to Hartford Moving Trailers. We need to bring Carlos Hartford in for questioning."

* * *

Rossi, Reid and Prentiss stormed Carlos Hartford's house with officers. Rossi motioned to Prentiss, who took a few officers around back. Rossi and Reid glanced through the windows. They couldn't see much.

"Carlos Hartford." Rossi yelled at the door. "This is the FBI." There was nothing. Rossi tried the door and the door was unlocked. Rossi and Reid entered the front and Prentiss entered through the back, their guns drawn. They searched the house. Rossi lead some men upstairs.

"Clear!" Prentiss called from the kitchen.

"Clear." Reid said from the living room.

"Clear." Rossi said from upstairs. Prentiss and Reid joined Rossi upstairs.

"Looks like he left in a hurry." Prentis said.

"He left his doors unlocked." Reid said. "He must have known we were coming."

"Agents." One of the uniforms said. Rossi, Prentiss and Reid walked over to the officer, who was examining a second bedroom.

"Both these rooms have been lived in recently." The officer said. Reid walked over to a third bedroom and examined it.

"Guys." Reid said, turning to Rossi and Prentiss. "You need to come look at this."

* * *

This Story is after _Close Callings._

I am basically done writing this story...I just have to type it and upload chapters! Be on the lookout for more chapters! I may be able to finish this story by the end of August. (here's to hope!)

Thanks all for the support you have given me!


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

"Did you find him?" Hotch asked on the phone.

"No, but someone left in a hurry." Rossi said. "We have Garcia looking into Carlos Hartford's son. The bedroom was kept neat, as if no one has lived there for a few days. We are searching the place to find evidence on the second person living in the guest room."

"Keep us posted." Hotch said. "We just pulled up to Hartford Trailers now. We'll talk to you later." Morgan stopped the SUV and the three agents got out. "We need to find Kevin Hartford." Hotch told Morgan and JJ. "He might know where his brother is."

* * *

Hotch knocked on the office door. Someone yelled 'come in' from the other side. Hotch opened the door and walked in, JJ and Morgan followed right behind.

"Kevin Hartford?" Hotch asked, flashing his badge.

"Yes, that's me. What can I help you with?"

"We're looking for your brother, Carlos Hartford." Hotch said. "We have reason to believe that Carlos has helped kidnapped 6 teenage girls." Kevin's mouth dropped open.

"I assure you, I have no clue where my brother is." Ken said. "I have been trying to call him all day, but his phone has been shut off."

"Do you know where we could find him?" Hotch asked.

"Home and work. That is what most of his life entails."

"He's not home." Morgan stated. "We have agents searching his house as we speak. Kevin rubbed his head.

"We were also wondering about his son." JJ asked. Kevin stood up.

"Where's Anthony?" Kevin asked, sounding worried.

"We don't know." JJ said. "Our agents said that the room looked tidy and unlived in, as if he has been gone for a few days."

"Anthony is not supposed to have any contact with his mother." Kevin told them. "She lost custody of him when they found drugs."

"Can we have the mother's name?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I'll look it up for you." Kevin said, sitting back down and started digging into his drawers.

* * *

Emily looked up from her book and check the time just as he phone started to vibrate. Someone was calling her.

"Hey Eli, will you take Baxter outside to go to the bathroom?"

"Yep." Eli grabbed Baxter by the collar and led the lab to the back door and they both stepped outside. Emily answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Emily." The voice said. "I was afraid you wouldn't answer."

"Who is this?"

"You know who it is, Emily."

"George Miller."

"I'm sorry about what has happened in the last few days. You worked really hard." George Miller said. "I'm going to come and pick you up tomorrow afternoon, you and your sister will finally be back with family."

"My sister?" George Miller chuckled.

"Breanna. Soon, the three of us will be a family again."

"What if I don't want to go with you?"

"You know you want a fresh start too. You'll come around." George Miller hung up the phone. Emily sat up, looking towards the kitchen. Eli was still outside with Baxter. Emily quickly found the business card that Agent Morgan had given her earlier that morning. She dialed the number and listened to it ring.

It rang once.

It rang twice.

It rang three times, and then went to voicemail. Emily hung up and flipped the card over, remembering the other number Agent Morgan gave her. She dialed the second number.

It rang once.

"This is Penelope Garcia. Who is this?"

"My name is Emily Andrews; Agent Morgan gave me your number."

"Hi." Garcia said in shock. "Derek told me that he gave you my number. He also told me about…your gift."

"And I bet you have questions."

"Loads." Garcia said.

"I will answer whatever you want, but I really need to get a hold of Agent Morgan."

"What's up?"

"George Miller called me." That got Garcia working.

"I am going to call him, stay on the line." Garcia said, pushing a button. "I'm also going to trace that number from your phone."

"Yeah, Baby Girl."

"You have someone that needs to talk to you." Garcia said.

"Agent Morgan. It's Emily Andrews."

"Emily, what's wrong?"

"George Miller called me." Emily said.

"What!" Morgan exclaimed. "What did he say to you?"

"He was going to come get me and reconnect me with my sister, Breanna." Emily recalled. "Breanna's in trouble too."

"I'm going to be right there." Morgan said. "I'll see you soon."

"Emily, I would like to talk to you later, if that's ok."

"Ok, whenever." Garcia smiled and hung up with Emily.

"Garcia, where are you on finding Carlos Hartford's son, Anthony?"

"Still digging, but I have information for the mother, Karla Stevens. I'm sending what I have."

"Garcia, I also want you to trace the number that called Emily and look for it in Breanna Daze's phone. Trace Breanna Daze's phone as well."

"Already on it." Garcia said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Morgan hung up his phone.

"Everything alright?" JJ asked.

"George Miller contacted Emily Andrews." Morgan told Hotch and JJ. JJ and Hotch looked at each other. "Miller has chosen who will replace his daughters, Emily and Breanna." Morgan explained. "I'm heading over to speak with Emily now." Hotch grabbed his phone.

"Dave, I need one of you to head over to the Daze's residence. George Miller has contacted the girls."

"On it. We have just finished up here."

"Thanks Dave." JJ stood up from the chair she was sitting in. Kevin pulled out an envelope and handed it to Hotch. "This is everything about the settlement and Carlos having full custody of Anthony."

"Thank you." Hotch said, taking the information. "If Carlos contacts you or shows up, let us know immediately."

"I will." Kevin said. "Please find Anthony."

"We will." JJ said. Hotch lead the way back to the SUV, Morgan and JJ followed.

"Drop JJ and I off at the Station. We need to locate Carlos Hartford, George Miller and Anthony Hartford."

* * *

Hotch and JJ walked into the Police Station and joined Rossi and Reid.

"Garcia sent these files over for us." Rossi said, handing them to Hotch to look over. Hotch dialed Garcia and put it on speaker.

"Have you located Karla Stevens?"

"I have an apartment address, as last known location, but she hasn't been seen since she left work Friday evening."

"Send us both work and home address." Hotch said.

"Done and done." Garcia said. "As for Anthony Hartford, he has not been at preschool all week."

"Check to see if there has been any activity on Karla's accounts."

"The last activity was Friday afternoon, she withdrew another 300 smack-a-roonies."

"Another 300?" JJ asked.

"Yes." Garcia did some typing. "For the last 6 months, Karla withdrew $300 from her account. Always on the 18th."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch hung up the phone.

"Do you think Karla Stevens has something to do with George Miller?" JJ asked.

"We can't be sure, but right now, we have a missing child and three missing adults, two whom have been officially charged with Kidnapping." Hotch said. "Dave and I will head to Karla Stevens apartment. JJ and Reid, head over to Karla Stevens' work. Ask if Carlos Hartford or George Miller have been seen there."

* * *

"Breanna, I know this is tough for you." Prentiss said. She had arrived at the Daze's household and Breanna's parents, Layla and Matt, were not surprised she arrived. They knew that George Miller called their daughter, they just didn't know why.

"Why did he call her?" Layla asked, sitting next to her daughter. Matt was standing close by.

"How did you know?" Matt asked.

"We knew because he also called Emily Andrews, who called us." Prentiss said. "He called you because…" Prentiss looked at Breanna. "You know why, don't you Breanna." Matt and Layla looked at Breanna.

"Breanna, is that true?" Matt asked. "Do you know what he wanted?" Breanna nodded slowly.

"Tell us baby."

"He's chosen." Breanna said slowly. "He chose the replacements for his daughters and I am one of them." Layla hugged Breanna and Matt turned, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's your plan?" Matt asked, turning and bringing his hand down.

"We are going to do everything we can to make sure nothing happens to you." Prentiss said. "I'll have to talk to my team to seat a plan to capture him, but we will keep you posted."

"Will there still be patrols?"

"Someone will be stationed right outside until we can catch him."

"Thank you." Matt shook Prentiss' hand as she stood up.

"Only doing my job."

"You're doing more than that." Layla smiled. Matt led Prentiss to the door and Prentiss left with a smile. She grabbed her phone.

* * *

"Hey Hotch, I am done at the Daze's house."

"We'll have a patrol nearby, we'll have them pick you up. We are at Karla's Stevens apartment. You can join us."

"Sounds like a plan. See you soon."

"She's sleeping Agent Morgan." Jim said when he saw who was at the door.

"I understand, but she called me on an urgent matter." Jim looked confused. "That I'm guessing she didn't tell you about."

"You guessed right." Jim motioned Derek Morgan inside. Jim lead the way to the kitchen. "She was sleeping when I returned and Eli said nothing happened that he knew of."

"Is your wife home?"

"No, she's at work." Jim said. "Just me, Emily and Baxter." Jim said, motioning to Baxter who was drinking out of his water dish. Baxter went up to Agent Morgan and sniffed at him. Morgan patted Baxter's head. "So…Emily called you?"

"Yes." Morgan said. "Apparently George Miller has contacted Emily."

"Why?"

"He kidnapped Emily and the others to see who would be a better match to replace his daughters. He has chosen Emily as one of them."

"And she called you?"

"Yes, and I'm glad she did. It might help us catch him." Emily hobbled in.

"Agent Morgan." Jim and Morgan turned.

"Well, look who's up and walking around." Agent Morgan smiled. Emily smiled. "And there's that smile I like to see."

"Emily, Agent Morgan said you got a phone call." Emily nodded.

"What did George Miller say to you?" Morgan asked.

"He wasn't sure I was going to answer, and then he said that he was sorry for what happened and told me that I worked hard." Emily sat down at the table. "He told me that he was going to pick me up tomorrow afternoon, so he could reunite me with my sister."

"Anything else?"

"I told him I wasn't interested and didn't want to go, but he said that I would because I also wanted a fresh start. Then he hung up the phone." Emily said, coughing. "From there, I called, well tried to call, you. Then I called Garcia." Jim went and grabbed Emily's water from the living room. He returned and headed the water bottle to her.

"He didn't say where he was going to pick you up?" Morgan asked. Emily shook her head, taking a drink of her water, finishing what was left of it. "Did he say he was going to call you back?"

"He didn't say anything about that." Emily said. "Why?" Morgan started to thing. "Agent Morgan, please tell me."

"George Miller will call you again." Morgan said. "Garcia is our technical analysis. She will be monitoring your phone, so when he calls, he will be able to track his number. So the longer you keep him on the line, the better." Emily nodded.

"What is he going to do?" Emily asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Morgan said. "But I do know that he will call you back before tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright."

"Patrols will be stationed outside until we catch this guy."

"Thank you." Jim said.

"I'll stop by again to check in." Morgan said, shaking Jim's hand.

"I'll walk you to the door." Emily said as Aiden's bus pulled up. Jim stepped outside to get him. Emily walked with Morgan to the front door. "Agent Morgan." Morgan looked at Emily.

"Something wrong?"

"I want to help catch this guy." Emily said.

"It would be too dangerous."

"But you'll have my back." Emily said. "I know you won't let anything happen to me." Morgan was quiet. "I can meet up with him and you can ambush him."

"Let me talk to my team first." Morgan told Emily. "We don't want to do anything that will put you in harms way." Morgan explained. "We will also want a plan."

"You'll let me know?"

"Of course." Morgan smiled. Emily smiled back.

"Thank you Agent Morgan." Morgan walked outside and Emily shut the door. Emily hobbled over to the couch as Jim and Aiden walked in. Emily coughed as she sat down on the couch. Aiden came running into the living room. "Hi Aiden, how was school?"

"Good." Aiden said simply. Aiden set his bag down and dug through it, grabbing a piece of paper from his bag. "I made this for you." Emily took the paper that Aiden handed her and unfolded it.

"Thanks Aiden." Emily smiled.

"That's you, me, Mom, Dad, Uncle Eli, Aunt Delia and Ned." Aiden said. "Our family."

"Aiden, it's perfect." Emily said. "I love it."

"Alright Aiden," Jim said, walking into the living room with a bottle of water in hand. "It's time to do your homework."

"Ok." Aiden picked up his bag before heading into the dining room and starting his homework. Jim handed Emily the bottle of water.

"Uncle Jim…, I just finished my water. I'm not thirsty." Emily coughed.

"You need to stay hydrated." Jim said, handing Emily the bottle of water again. Emily sighed and took the water. She took a drink to please Jim. Emily grabbed her crutches and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." Emily said, making her way towards the stairs. Jim followed. "I'm fine, Uncle Jim."

"I don't care, I'm helping you up the stairs and back down." Emily smiled slightly. Jim helped her up the stairs. Emily walked to the bathroom and shut the door as Jim's phone rang. Jim stood by the stairs, grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hey Mel."

"Did Aiden get off the bus ok?" Melinda asked. "That sub bus driver doesn't seem to understand."

"He got off the bus fine." Jim told her. "His bus driver is back and apologized for the problems we had."

"Good." Melinda said. "How's Emily?"

"She's back to her old self." Jim said. "Wants to handle things by herself."

"She's a fighter."

"Like her parents." Jim stated. "I just wish she would take it easy."

"I know her uncle will make sure she does."

"FBI Agent Morgan stopped by today."

"What did he want?"

"Emily had called him because George Miller called her."

"What?" Melinda asked. "Why?"

"He had chosen Emily to replace one of his daughters."

"What's the plan?"

"They're going to keep the patrol outside and they are monitoring Emily's cellphone." Jim explained. "Agent Morgan believes he'll call back."

"Alright." Melinda said, as Emily came out of the bathroom. "What time do you work tonight?"

"6." Jim said. "And I probably won't be back until Aiden's off to school."

"Are you pulling a double?"

"Yeah. Since I switched with someone, I now work a double." Jim explained.

"At least you were able to take Emily home early; I know that is what she wanted most."

"It was. It was also nice to spend some time home with her." Jim said. "When will you be home?"

"I will be home late, but Delia said she can come over until I get back."

"Sounds good." Jim said. "Love you Mel." Jim hung up the phone. Emily looked at Jim.

"Melinda?" Emily asked as Jim helped her down the stairs.

"Yes." Jim stated. "Just making sure that Aiden got off the bus ok." Emily hobbled over to the couch and sat down. There was knock at the door. Jim went over to answer it. There stood Andy.

"Hi Mr. Clancy. Is Emily awake?"

"Hi Andy. Yes, she is awake. Come on in." Andy walked inside. "Living Room." Jim shut the door and went to the dining room to help Aiden with his homework. Andy walked over into the living room and sat next to Emily on the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing here? What about Basketball?"

"Coach is ok with it." Emily smiled. Andy grabbed a folder from his bag. "Mr. Brown asked me to bring you your homework." Emily grabbed the folder from Andy.

"I'm kidnapped and missing for three days and all Mr. Brown can think of is homework."

"But don't worry about it too much." Andy smiled. "Mrs. Garnet said you don't have to worry til you're back. Mr. Shepard said don't worry about it…basically all you're teachers said don't worry about it until you're feeling better."

"And Mrs. Rinehart?" Emily asked.

"Willing to help you keep up." Andy stated. "Plus, with practice, she said you can help coach while you are benched." Emily coughed and took a drink of her water. "Everyone's glad you're back." Andy paused. "I'm glad you're back."

"So, tell me." Emily said, making herself comfortable. "What have I missed? Give me the gossip."

* * *

"My name is Jennifer Jareau." JJ said while standing in front of the police station, staring at a crowd of people, mostly press. "We are still looking to speak with George Miller, if there is any information about him, please contact the number below." JJ said. "We are also looking for two others, Karla Stevens and Carlos Hartford." JJ said as the officer next to her held up two pictures. "They may have a four year old child with them." JJ said. "Any information will be helpful to our case, so please contact the number below. That is all."

* * *

Jim had Andy leave when Emily had to take her medicine at 5. Delia came over while Jim got ready for work. Aiden was coloring a picture at the dining room table and Emily was on the couch reading when Ned arrived. Jim came downstairs.

"I'm not sure when Melinda will be back." Jim said to Delia. "And thanks again for doing this."

"It's no trouble at all." Delia said.

"Emily's medication does make her drowsy, so if she falls asleep, let her sleep."

"Jim, everything will be fine." Delia told him. "Melinda said she would be here by 7." Jim looked in the living room. "I know you're worried about Emily, but she will be fine. I promise."

"Thanks Delia." Jim walked over to Aiden. "Alright buddy, daddy's off to work. I'll see you later." Jim kissed Aiden on the head. "You listen to your Aunt Delia and help Emily if she needs anything."

"Ok." Aiden said. Jim ruffled Aiden's hair before walking into the living room and over to Emily.

"Try to ask for help instead of doing it by yourself." Jim said to Emily. Emily nodded. "Medicine kicking in?"

"Yeah." Emily said, holding back a yawn. "Why am I taking them?"

"It helps fight off infection." Jim said.

"I don't like it." Emily stated.

"Too bad," Jim said. "If you're awake, take it again at midnight."

"Uncle Jim…"

"Emily, trust me. You'll feel better if you keep taking them." Jim said quickly. "It will make sure the disease doesn't return."

"Ok, but Uncle Jim…I"

"I have to get to work." Jim kissed Emily on the head. "Ask for help, drink lots of water and rest."

"Ok." Emily said slowly. Jim smiled and headed towards the front door. He gathered his things and left. Emily marked her page and put her book down. She put her headphones in. Aiden walked over to Emily.

"Do you need anything?" Aiden asked.

"I could use another blanket." Emily said. Aiden hurried upstairs and grabbed a blanket from the closet. Aiden came downstairs and covered Emily up. Emily smiled. "Thanks Aiden." Aiden smiled and went back to the table to continue drawing. Emily pushed play on her iPod and drifted to sleep.

* * *

This Story is after _Close Callings._

So I hoped to have this completed by August, but I was wrong. I worked basically 43-50 hour weeks at work, so I have been exhausted. Soon, I promise! I am basically done writing this story...I just have to type it and upload chapters! Be on the lookout for more chapters!

Thanks all for the support you have given me!


	8. Chapter 8

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

The BAU team sat, finishing their supper. They were waiting on a call from Garcia, hoping that they would figure out where any of the missing people were. Were they together? That was the big question. The phone rang.

"Where are you Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"I can't find anything." Garcia said. "I've looked and looked and looked and there is nothing." The team could hear Garcia sit in her chair.

"Relax Mama, you've got this."

"I have a trace on everything, phone numbers, bank accounts, you name it."

"How can so many people go missing with no trace?" Prentiss wondered.

"What we need is a plan of action." JJ said after she took a drink of her soda. "George Miller is going to contact the girls tomorrow."

"Emily Andrews wants to help." Morgan said. "She wants to help capture George Miller."

"What did you tell her?" Rossi asked.

"It would be too dangerous and I would have to talk to my team."

"You didn't tell her no?" Garcia asked.

"It may be our only other option if we can't get a trace on the phones." Prentiss said.

"We have four missing people out on the news." JJ said.

"We have had some phone calls to give us information." Reid started. "But it's information we already knew."

"We will talk with Breanna Daze and Emily Andrew tomorrow and discuss it with them and their parents." Hotch said. "Garcia, keep monitoring phones and all accounts. We will contact families in the morning."

"Will do." Garcia said as Chief Stone walked in.

"We just had someone call. They said they spotted Karla Stevens, Carlos Hartford and Anthony Hartford."

"Do we have an address?" Hotch asked.

"Yes." Stone said. "A gas station just outside town."

"Let's go team." Hotch said. Everyone followed Chief Stone out of the conference room.

* * *

"We just missed them." Prentiss told Hotch after talking to the gas station clerk. "I have a good description of the car. 2009 Black Chevy." Prentiss explained. "I have Garcia running the plates and a BOLO is out."

"Then there isn't much left here to do." Rossi stated. "We should head back."

"Right." Prentiss agreed.

* * *

The following morning, Derek Morgan volunteered to head over to Emily Andrew's place with JJ while Hotch and Prentiss went over to Breanna Daze's home. Rossi and Reid sorted through all the miscellaneous phone messages they had received on their hotline.

Morgan knocked and a few seconds later, Melinda opened the door.

"Agents." Melinda said. "Are you here for Emily or for me?"

"Both actually." JJ said. Melinda motioned JJ and Morgan inside.

"Emily's still sleeping." Melinda said, shutting the door after Morgan and JJ walked inside. "She was up in the middle of the night."

"We know what Emily's response would be, but we need to ask you as well." JJ stated.

"Emily wants to help us capture George Miller." Morgan said. "It was her idea, she asked me yesterday." Melinda was silent.

"I understand it may sound risky." JJ said. "But it may be our only chance."

"I would need to talk to Jim." Melinda said.

"I understand." JJ stated. "George Miller will be contacting Emily and will set up a place to meet. The sooner we have an answer, the better."

"Jim's at work." Melinda pointed out.

"Would you mind speaking with him now?" JJ asked.

"Yes." Melinda said. "But, I need to get to work afterwards."

"I'll stay with Emily." Morgan volunteered.

"I will follow you." JJ said. Melinda grabbed her keys and purse. JJ followed her out.

* * *

"She what?" Jim asked after JJ and Melinda explained the situation.

"Emily wants to help." JJ said. "We wouldn't be asking if we had another choice."

"This was her idea?" Jim asked.

"It was." JJ said simply. "We would make sure nothing happened to her. We could track her phone and we would be in the shadows at all times." Jim was silent.

"Alright. I trust Emily, and you and your team." Jim finally said. "If that is what she wants to do, then I will go along with it." JJ smiled.

"Thank you." JJ said. "We'll be in touch when we know more. JJ turned and grabbed her phone.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Matt Daze exclaimed. "I don't care what that Andrew's girl is doing, not my daughter."

"Matthew, please calm down." Layla said. "Sit down."

"Mr. Daze, I understand your concerns." Hotch said. "We wouldn't ask if we had another option."

"We want to make sure this guy can't harm the girls, or any girls, again." Prentiss explained as Hotch's phone went off. Hotch dismissed himself and answered his phone.

"What did you get?"

"We have the Ok. Emily is in." JJ said. "What about Breanna?" Hotch looked back into the living room.

"Still working it out with her parents." Hotch explained.

"They're worried." JJ stated. "Emily's Aunt and Uncle are too."

"You and Morgan head back to the station." Hotch said. "Get Garcia to start tracking Emily's and Breanna's phones and work on finalizing the plan."

"Morgan stayed with Emily." JJ explained. "I'll call him and Garcia."

"See you soon." Hotch hung up the phone and rejoined Prentiss and the Daze family.

"Emily is in." Hotch told Prentiss.

"In what?" Breanna asked, standing on the stairs. Layla and Matt turned. Layla stood up quickly when she spotted her daughter.

"You're awake." Layla smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"What is Emily in?" Breanna asked. "Is she in trouble?"

"It's nothing to worry about Breanna." Matt said. "Why not go with your mother and get some breakfast." Breanna looked at her parents before walking towards Hotch and Prentiss.

"They won't tell me." Breanna stated. "But you will."

"Breanna, enough." Matt said firmly.

"No dad. There is a reason that these agents are here and I have the right to know."

"Just tell her." Layla said with sigh, sitting back down on the couch.

"Emily is going to help us capture George Miller." Hotch explained. "He is planning to call you to tell you where to meet up sometime today."

"I'll help." Breanna said quickly. Matt froze, Layla jumped up.

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"Emily was a fight. If she taught me anything these last few days, it was to never give up and never let him win." Breanna told her parents. "Besides, she can't do this alone."

"Breanna May."

"Don't Mom." Breanna interrupted. "Whatever you say will not convince me to change my mind. I'm going to help."

"The moment he calls you and gives you a location. You go. We will be close behind." Prentiss explained. "We are monitoring you phone and we will be watching you."

"Alright." Prentiss stood up and joined Hotch.

"If anything happens to her…"

"Nothing will happen to her." Hotch said. "I promise." Hotch looked at Prentiss. "Prentiss, stay here and talk Breanna through her conversation with Miller, I'll head back to the station and join the others." Prentiss nodded. Hotch left and started walking to the SUV. He pulled out his phone as he got into the drivers seat.

"Morgan, Breanna is in. Stay with Emily. We will call you when we discuss the plan."

* * *

"Sounds good Hotch." Morgan said, standing by the window in the living room. Morgan hung up his phone.

"Well, you were not at all who I was expecting to be here." Morgan turned.

"Well Good Morning to you too."

"Good Morning Agent Morgan." Emily said, sitting up. "Why are you here?"

"Your Aunt went with Agent Jareau to talk to your Uncle Jim."

"About?"

"You still want to help catch George Miller?"

"Yes."

"That's what we're going to do."

"Really?" Emily asked. Morgan nodded. "And Breanna?"

"She's in too." Morgan said. Emily grabbed her crutches. "Where are you going?"

"If we are going to do this, I need to get ready." Emily said, using the crutches to pull herself up. "I'm going to jump in the shower." The front door opened. Jim walked in. "Hi Uncle Jim."

"Hey Emily." Jim said, giving Emily a hug. "Heading upstairs?"

"Yeah, I want to shower and get ready. Jim nodded slowly.

"Alright, let's go." Jim said.

"I can…"

"I'm helping you up the stairs." Jim interrupted.

"Ok." Emily looked back at Agent Morgan. "Will you be here later?"

"I was told to stay." Morgan asked. "I will be here." Emily smiled before letting Jim help her up the stairs.

* * *

"Prentiss, can you hear me?" Hotch asked over speaker.

"Loud and clear."

"Morgan?"

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Garcia?"

"At your ready, Sir."

"We are expecting George Miller to Call.

"Everyone is waiting for the call quietly here." Prentiss explained. Morgan looked toward Emily, who was sitting at the dining room table working on homework.

"Not here." Morgan stated. "Emily's doing homework." Emily turned at the sound of her name. Emily then looked at her phone and sighed before going back to work on her homework. "But she's scared."

"How can you tell?" Prentiss asked.

"She just looked at her phone and sighed." Morgan explained. "She's tense too, but doesn't show it." Suddenly, Emily's phone rang. Emily turned towards Morgan. "Garcia."

"I'm on it." Morgan walked over toward Emily.

"Remember, just let it ring. Let him wait and when you answer…"

"Make him believe I am going with him and that I am here alone." The phone was still ringing.

"Go ahead, answer it." Emily grabbed her phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to answer." Morgan looked at Emily. He mouthed ' _lie'._

"I was in the kitchen getting some water. I can't move fast at the moment."

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"You were right. I do need a new start. It's been one thing after another going wrong and I want it to stop." Emily explained. "It's just too much."

"I still have to hear from your sister." Miller said.

"If we are doing this, where am I to meet you?" Emily asked. "No one is home. They won't notice."

"I will send for you." Miller stated.

"No, I can't trust anyone, but you." Emily explained quickly. "I can meet you somewhere, with Breanna."

"I will send you a location." Miller hung up the phone. Morgan grabbed his phone.

"Garcia." Emily was silent.

"Still searching." Garcia said. "The same number is now calling Breanna." Morgan put his phone on speaker. He looked at Emily.

"Emily, you did great." Morgan said. "You did everything we asked." Emily turned and faced Morgan.

"He was going to send someone for me." Emily said slowly. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, but you did get him to agree to meet you somewhere, which is exactly what we wanted." Emily nodded slowly. "Listen to me. We will catch this guy and we will do it with your help." Morgan said. "He will not harm you, I will make sure of that."

"I know." Emily said.

"Why are you doing this?" Emily turned her attention towards the kitchen. There stood Miranda and Faith Miller.

"Faith, Miranda." Emily said. Morgan looked confused, but grabbed his phone to talk with his team.

"Why are you meeting with him?" Faith asked. "Why won't you leave him alone?"

"Why do you think it's me?" Emily asked. "He contacted me, not the other way around." Morgan hung up his phone.

"Emily?"

"He kidnapped six girls. He is the reason I am on crutches. Morgan's arm was broken." Emily explained. "You were protecting us, yet we became hurt and sick because of him. Why are you protecting him?"

"He's our father." Miranda stated.

"Emily, are Faith and Miranda here?" Agent Morgan asked.

"Yes, and they are not happy."

"Can they hear me?" Emily nodded. "Faith. Miranda. My name is Derek Morgan. I am with the FBI. I need to know, is Carlos Hartford with your father."

"Why does it matter?" Faith asked.

"Carlos Hartford helped kidnap us." Emily stated. "He is an accomplice."

"If we tell you, will you harm our father?" Miranda asked. Emily looked at Morgan.

"They want to know if their father will be harmed."

"No. My team and I will do our hardest to make sure nothing happens to your father."

"Alright." Faith sighed. "Carlos Hartford is with our father."

"But so is his son, Anthony, and Anthony's mother, Karla."

"Carlos is with Miller." Emily told Morgan. "But Karla and Anthony are with as well." Emily looked at the twins. "How did you die?" But the twins left. "Great

"I'm not going to lie, that was weird." Agent Morgan said.

"Tell me about it." Emily stated. "I'm going to need to explain this to your team, won't I?"

"Most likely." Morgan stated. "How will you do it?"

"Not sure quite yet." Emily stated. "It's easier to tell people about my gift when I have some help."

"Help?"

"A ghost." Emily told him. "I gain information from the ghost to help people believe." Emily stood up. "It helped you believe."

"It did." Morgan agreed. "Where are you going?"

"Couch. I need a nap." Emily handed Morgan her phone. "Let me know when he texts me a time and location." Emily went and sat on the couch. She laid down and rested.

* * *

"Emily." Morgan said her name, walking Emily up. "He gave you thirty minutes." Emily sat up and took her phone. She looked at the message.

"I don't know where this is."

"I do." Morgan said. "Garcia sent the location to us." Morgan said. "I'll drop you off a few blocks away and my team and I will be waiting." Emily nodded. "Ready?" Emily nodded again. "Some officer's dropped off an unmarked car, so we should be undetected."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"Keep your phone on at all times, do you understand?" Emily nodded. "I will be close by and so will my team." Emily nodded again. Morgan stopped the SUV. "Emily?"

"I'm fine. I can handle this." Emily gave a smile.

"This is as far as I can go." Emily got out of the SUV carefully and shut the door. She walked across the street to the place where they were meeting, which was a secluded park just outside of Grandview. There were very few people around, mostly mothers with their young children. Emily sat on a bench facing away from the park, as instructed. Emily was soon joined by Breanna.

"You're nuts, you know that right?" Emily smiled.

"You joined me." Emily stated. Breanna smiled and looked at Emily. Emily looked at Breanna. They laughed.

"I guess I picked it up from you." Breann told her.

"I had to do this, I had to."

"I know." Breanna said. "I had to as well." Breanna sighed. "My parents are so upset that I agreed to do this."

"My aunt and uncle weren't so thrilled about it either, but they understood and agreed."

"Did you walk?" Breanna asked. "Or did…"

"The latter." Emily said. "You?"

"Same." Emily's phone buzzed. Emily checked it, before putting it away.

"Is it him?" Breanna asked.

"No." Emily said. "But he should be here soon."

"Emily," Breanna started slowly. "I need to apologize for calling you crazy."

"You didn't call me crazy."

"Well, I thought it." Breanna stated. "You saved us, somehow, and I think we were all a little skeptical."

"We needed hope."

"Was that all it was?" Breanna asked. "Because you knew things that the FBI knew before they said anything to us." Breanna turned and faced Emily. "Can you really see ghosts?" Emily looked at Breanna.

"Yes." Emily said slowly. "It's hard to explain." Their phones viberated. They looked at each other, than grabbed their phones and read the message.

"Go to the corner of Granite and Rose and take a left. Black Chevy."

"We got the same message, why'd you read it outloud." Emily stood up.

"Why else?" Breanna looked at Emily, who motioned to her phone.

"Really? On the phone?" Breanna whispered. Emily smiled and nodded.

"Clever huh?"

"Absolutely. Let's go."

* * *

This Story is after _Close Callings._

So I hoped to have this completed by August, but I was wrong. I worked basically 43-50 hour weeks at work, so I have been exhausted. Soon, I promise! I am basically done writing this story...I just have to type it and upload chapters! Be on the lookout for more chapters!

Thanks all for the support you have given me!


	9. Chapter 9

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

"Garcia." Emily Prentiss said into her phone. Prentiss had joined Derek in the SUV after an officer in an unmarked car dropped her and Breanna off. Morgan listened to Emily and Breanna over the phone. "Are you still tracking the girls' phone?"

"Yes."

"The girls just got a text from the unsub." Morgan said. "Can you ping a location?"

"I can sure try."

"If anyone can do it, it's you Garcia."

"Uh, guys. Our BOLO just got a hit."

"Where at Garcia?" Hotch's voice sounded on the phone.

"Not too far from Morgan and Prentiss." Garcia said. "It's exactly where the girls are heading."

"Morgan, you and Prentiss start heading that direction. Wait until Miller is out of the car before approaching. He will not harm the girls, so there is no need to rush. We'll be there shortly." Prentiss and Hotch got of the phone. Morgan drove in the direction of the girls. Morgan stopped the SUV, keeping the vehicle at a distance. Morgan and Prentiss were at the ready, staying in the vehicle as told. Emily and Breanna approached the car slowly. Miller got out of his car, which triggered Morgan and Prentiss to get out their car.

"You came." Miller said with a smile.

"We did." Breanna said. "Just like you wanted."

"Not just what I wanted." Miller said.

"You're right." Morgan said, moving towards Miller with his gun drawn, Prentiss right behind him, also with her gun drawn. "It's what we wanted as well." Prentiss moved Breanna and Emily behind her as Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Reid arrived with the police.

"We don't want to fight you Mr. Miller." Prentiss said. "Please come with us." George Miller shook his head.

"No." Miller grabbed a gun from his waistband. Everyone surrounding him pointed their guns at him.

"Nobody shoot." Morgan yelled. Emily pushed forward.

"Wait!" Emily looked at Miller.

"Emily, let us do our job." Hotch stated. Emily ignored him.

"Your daughters don't want you to do this." Emily said. "You thought you knew everything about me, but there is something big you missed." I'm looked at Miller. "I want to talk to you, with no one around, just us."

"Emily…" Morgan said, keeping his gun focused. "What are you doing?"

"Please. Put the gun down. Let us talk." George Miller hesitated, but slowly put his gun down. Morgan put his gun away and went up to George Miller, cuffing him. The police officers and the rest of the BAU team put their guns away as well.

"You said you wanted to talk." Miller said to Emily.

"At the station. We will talk there. Promise." Morgan put George Miller into a squad car. Hotch walked up to Emily while Prentiss walked Breanna back to the SUV.

"You don't have to talk to him." Hotch said.

"I do." Emily said. "I have a message from his daughters." Prentiss, JJ, Reid, Rossi and Morgan joined Hotch.

"Are you going to tell them now?" Morgan asked, making the rest of the team confused.

"I wasn't planning on it, but I…uh…realized that it will be a lot easier." Emily smiled.

"What are we talking about?" JJ asked.

"Once you solve this case, I will explain." Emily said. "But why not listen in when I talk to George Miller? It will explain a bit."

"I don't like this." Morgan said to Emily.

"This is a ghost matter, let _me_ do my job." Emily whispered.

"Prentiss. Reid. Take Breanna home." Hotch said. "Rossi, Morgan, JJ and I will bring Emily back to the station and interrogate Miller." Prentiss and Reid walked to the SUV and drove Breanna home.

"I'll ride with Morgan and Emily." Rossi said. "We'll meet you there." Ross and Morgan escorted Emily to one of the SUVs.

* * *

"You don't have to do this." Morgan said as they headed towards the police station.

"Yes I do." Emily said simply.

"Why do you have to?" Rossi asked.

"Agent Rossi. I have a gift. I can see, and talk to, the dead." Emily stated. Rossi looked at Morgan.

"Just listen to her Rossi."

"You had an older woman following you." Emily said. "She didn't stay long, but she'll be back."

"How can I know if you're telling the truth?" Rossi asked.

"She knew things about my past, Rossi. Things I never told anyone on the team, until the incident in Chicago."

"It will all make sense in do time." Emily explained. "Watch how George Miller reacts." Morgan pulled up at the station. Morgan helped Emily out of the SUV and the three of them walked inside.

* * *

"Why did you agree to do this?" George Miller asked. "Why did you want to speak with me?"

"I have a message from your daughters."

"My daughters are dead."

"I have a gift. I can see and talk to the dead. And your daughters are here." Emily kept her focus on George Miller, not blinking. "They want answers."

"What kind of trick is this?"

"It's no trick." Emily said, looking slightly to her left, then back at George Miller.

"Miranda wants to know, what strength did you gain from this?"

"What?" George Miller asked.

"You always said, your greatest strength is found within your greatest weakness. You just have to embrace it." This got George Miller's attention. "It is how Faith succeeded in Geometry. How Miranda succeeded in History. How both of them worked their way to where they were." Emily tilted her head. "They would use this advice to help others as well. You were their inspiration."

"How…How do you know that?" George Miller asked.

"Faith and Miranda told me." Emily said.

"Tell me we don't blame him." Faith said, making Emily turn to face Faith and Miranda. "None of it was his fault."

"I'm lost." Emily said, turning to face George Miller. "Why is Faith saying it's not your fault?"

"I'm the reason they're dead."

"No he's not." Miranda stated.

"No, you're not." Emily looked at Faith and Miranda, who were now standing behind George Miller.

"We were mad at him, yes. We stormed out on him, yes." Faith explained. "But we were on our way back home when the accident happened."

"We had gone to the park in town, grabbed our skates from our car, and skated until we calmed ourselves." Miranda said. "It's what we always did."

"They were mad and stormed out after a fight." Emily said. "But they were on their way back to work things out." Emily stated. "They went skating to calm themselves at the local park. That's how they calmed themselves down, right?"

"Yes. They loved getting outside and enjoying their day." Emily smiled. "We used to go out as a family before…" He stopped.

"Before mom got cancer." Miranda finished. "Then dad took care of her and our family time outside decreased."

"Before your wife got cancer. Then you took care of her and the activities had to be done inside." Emily said slowly. George Miller nodded. "Are you ready to speak with the FBI?" Emily asked. George Miller nodded. Prentiss, Hotch and Morgan walked in. Emily stood up. "Once last thing." Emily looked at George Miller. "Faith and Miranda wanted me to tell you that they love you. Grandma Ruth will be taking good care of them and they want you to cooperate." Morgan led Emily out. Before the door shut, Emily heard George Miller whisper ' _I love you too girls.'_

Rossi, JJ, and Reid turned and looked at Emily when Emily and Morgan joined them.

"That was amazing." JJ said.

"It was a hoax." Reid pointed out.

"I sort of explained your gift." Rossi stated. "You told me to watch how George Miller reacts to what you told him." Rossi stated. "There were things that we didn't know. His whole demeanor changed."

"Again, when this is over, before you leave, I will explain it all." Emily said. "Agent Jareau, you have a young blonde following you, she looks younger than you." Emily looked at Reid. "You, Agent Reid, have a smart brunette with you." Emily smiled. "That's all I will say until the case is over."

"I'm going to run her home."

"There is one more thing I would like to do." Emily told Morgan. "Can I speak with Tracy Miler?"

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"I have a message for her as well." Emily stated. "I'll make it quick."

"Alright, let's go." Morgan said. Emily smiled and Morgan led her away from the team. Rossi, JJ and Reid stood quietly.

"Anyone else want to know what she knows?" JJ asked, watching Morgan and Emily walk away.

"Oh yeah." Rossi stated.

"Guys, it's not possible." Reid stated. "I've explained it."

"Reid, you saw George Miller's face when she started ratting off information no one else knew." JJ said.

"JJ, you don't believe this whole seeing ghost thing, do you?"

"I'm just keeping an open mind." JJ said as Hotch and Prentiss walked out.

"We have a location for Karla, Carlos and Anthony." Prentiss said.

"Where's Morgan?"

"Right here." Morgan said as he and Emily walked up to them.

"We have a location for Karla Stevens, Carlos and Anthony Hartford." Hotch said. "We need to go now."

"I can stay here. Go." Emily stated. "And then afterwards, I can explain everything." Hotch stopped Sheriff Stone.

"Grab your men, we have a location."

* * *

"Why is Emily at the police station?" Melinda asked Jim, who had dropped off two bags of birthday decorations at Melinda's shop.

"She said she has some unfinished business." Jim said. "She wouldn't say anything else." Melinda smiled, going through the bags.

"Did you get the cake?"

"Yes. With ever Avenger on it." Jim said.

"What is it about Superheroes that people like?" Melinda wondered.

"They are big, strong and don't get in trouble when they destroy things." Jim chuckled.

"Delia, Rick, Eli and Ned will be over to help in the morning." Melinda said. "And now we are down one helper."

"I think Emily has Andy helping." Jim told her. "But we will need to find something for Emily to do." Jim added. "Anything."

"I think we can think of something." Melinda smiled.

* * *

This Story is after _Close Callings._

Sorry it took so long to finally post again. I have had a very hectic year. I am going to be going to New York in a week with my Choir as we were invited to sing at Carnegie Hall, plus we have been going through some changes at work and I have been working a lot. Plus, I had gotten discouraged after a recent review gave only negative criticism and nothing to help me with the problems they had. So, if you have some criticism, I will take it, just make it constructive criticism that will help me in the long run.

Anyway, enjoy!

Thank you for all the support you give me!


	10. Chapter 10

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

Morgan, Reid, and a few uniforms went the back door. Hotch, JJ, and Sheriff Stone were at the front door. Rossi and Prentiss were by the porch door. Hotch knocked.

"FBI! Open up!" There was no answer. Hotch nodded and Sheriff Stone turned the handle. The door swung open. Hotch put his hand to his ear. "Prentiss. Rossi. Find Anthony Hartford. Get him out as quickly as possible."

"Got it." Prentiss said. Hotch lead the way through the front door. Morgan led the way through the back. Prentiss and Rossi entered and started their search, guns drawn.

"Clear down here." JJ said.

"Morgan and Reid check the basement. We'll head upstairs." Hotch stated. Rossi and Prentiss followed Hotch and JJ upstairs. They each stood next to a room upstairs. Rossi and Prentiss found a young boy who matched Anthony Hartford description.

"Hotch. We found Anthony." Rossi said.

"Good. Get him out." Hotch said.

"Hi Anthony. My names Emily." Prentiss said, getting on the same level as Anthony. "I'm with the FBI. Why don't you come with me and my friend, Dave, and we can go see your Uncle Kevin. How does that sound?" Prentiss offered her hand out to Anthony. Anthony hesitated, but grabbed Prentiss' hand. Emily picked Anthony up. Hotch waited while Rossi and Prentiss left with Anthony. Hotch nodded and an officer opened another door. Two officers entered the room, followed by Hotch.

"Clear!" Hotch said. Reid and two other officers checked the third room.

"Clear." Reid said, joining Hotch.

"Hotch, it's clear down here." Morgan said. At that moment, a door slammed. Hotch and Reid hurried down the stairs as Morgan shot up with JJ behind him. The four of them hurried outside as Carlos Hartford was making a run for it. Morgan chased after him. Being faster, Morgan was able to tackle Carlos Hartford down.

"You are under arrest." Morgan huffed, cuffing Carlos and pulling him up. Two officers took Carlos from Morgan.

"Where's Karla Stevens?" Hotch asked. Carlos stayed silent. Hotch, JJ, Reid and Morgan headed to the front.

"Look who tried to escape." Rossi said, holding on to Karla Stevens, whom he had handcuffed. "She didn't think about looking around to see if the coast was clear." Another officer took Karla Stevens. Carlos and Karla were put into the back of one of the police vehicles.

"Where were they hiding?" Hotch asked.

"From where Karla was coming from, my guess would be that they were in the shed. We have some officers checking it out now." Rossi said.

"Good." Hotch said. "Let's head back to the station."

* * *

Back at the station, Morgan and Hotch sat in with Karla Stevens while Rossi and Prentiss were with Carlos Hartford. Reid and JJ were with Anthony Hartford and Emily. Kevin Hartford entered the station and hurried over to Anthony, Reid, and JJ.

"Anthony, are you ok?"

"Yep!" Anthony smiled. "I got to see a magic trick." Kevin looked confused. "He did it." Anthony pointed to Reid.

"Thank you." Kevin said, sounding relieved.

"The officers are going to want to talk to you." JJ said. "They will keep you posted." Kevin nodded.

"Come on bud, let's go." Kevin lead Anthony out of the station.

"Do you always have happy moments like this?" Emily asked Reid and JJ.

"Not always." Reid said. "But, it's moments like this that make the job all worth it." Emily smiled slightly.

"How do you handle all the death around you?"

"We think about all the lives we save." JJ added. "We also help each other get through everything." Hotch and Morgan walked out, followed shortly by Rossi and Prentiss.

"We have confessions." Prentiss said. The BAU team continued to talk. Emily looked around and spotted Faith and Miranda Miller. Emily got up from her spot and walked over to them.

"You haven't gone into the light." Emily said. "Why?"

"Thank you." Miranda said. Emily looked confused.

"For keeping your promise to keep our parents safe." Faith added.

"Of course." Emily said with a smile. "How did you die?"

"We were in a car crash last month." Faith said simply.

"Someone ran a stop sign and hit us dead on." Miranda explained.

"But you didn't want to cross over?"

"We needed to keep an eye on our parents." Miranda explained. "We were worried."

"They're ok." Emily told them. "They'll be serving time for kidnapping, but they're ok." Emily paused. "Do you still see the light?"

"Yeah." Faith said. "It's always been there, waiting for us."

"Thank you again." Miranda said, before the two of them turned and disappeared. Hotch walked up behind Emily.

"You have a lot to explain." Emily turned and faced Hotch.

"Yes, I do." Hotch and Emily joined the rest of the BAU team. They went to a private room. "I have a gift." Emily started. "I can see and talk to the dead and I have a message for all of you." Emily turned to face Rossi first. "Carolyn Rossi wants me to tell you that she is feeling much better and that she is happy that you have a daughter, and a grandson, whom you can get to know." Emily paused. "And Jason David Rossi is here." Rossi smile, slowly shaking his head.

"I know you'll take good care of him." Rossi muttered. Emily faced Hotch.

"Halley loves how much Jack has grown." Emily said. "She says you're a great father and that she is glad you are doing the best for Jack. She also said that she loves you." Hotch stayed silent. Emily turned toward JJ.

"You were only 11 when your sister, Rosaline, died at 17. She said she was sorry." JJ froze. "She loves her nephews, Henry and Michael, and her Brother-in-Law, Will. She doesn't blame you for not talking about her for a while. She understands and she loves her baby sister."

"Love you too, Rose." JJ said, wiping away tears. Emily looked at Prentiss.

"Grandpa Prentiss loves the name you have made for yourself." Emily said. "He said you know how proud he is of you and he misses the times he spent with you, but he cherishes them." Emily then finally turned towards Reid.

"A woman told me that you are a genius and how she literally fell in love with your brain." Emily started. "She wanted me to quote this. 'Love is our destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by our self alone, we find it with another.'" Emily paused. "She is hoping you continue to open up and find someone who is special." Emily smiled. "She said, 'you will never find someone who loves Nickolas Tesla like she does.'" Emily said. "Whoever that is."

"Maeve…" Reid said quietly.

"One more thing." Emily said. "She will always love you." Emily looked at the five ghosts. Carolyn kissed Rossi on the cheek. Rosaline hugged JJ. Halley kissed Hotch on the cheek. Prentiss' grandfather rested his hand on Prentiss' shoulder. Maeve grabbed Reid's hand. The five ghosts left. Everyone was in shock, unsure what to do.

"Did Carolyn…?"

"Kiss you on the cheek?" Emily knew what he was asking. "Yes." Emily looked at the time. "You need time to process everything and of course, finish up here before leaving."

"I'll take her home." Morgan said. Morgan led Emily out of the room, out of the police station and into the SUV.

"Do you think that went well?" Emily asked Morgan.

"I think you got boy genius on your side, so I believe it went well." Emily smiled as Morgan drove.

"Thanks for everything." Emily stated when they pulled into the driveway of Emily's house. "I know it's a long shot, but can we stay in touch?"

"I would love that." Morgan said as he got out of the SUV. Emily smiled as Morgan helped Emily out. Jim stepped outside and met them at the door.

"Thank you again Agent Morgan." Jim said, shaking Morgan's hand.

"Just doing my job." Morgan said. Morgan said his goodbyes and got back into the SUV and drove off.

"How'd it go?" Jim asked as they entered the house.

"Not fully sure yet, but Agent Morgan thinks it went well."

"Good." Emily sat on the couch and saw all of Aiden's birthday decorations.

"Andy will be here to help set up." Emily said as Jim sorted through the bags. "I bribed him with free food."

"Melinda and I have you on gift bag duty." Jim said. "But you should rest."

"I'm fine." Emily said.

"Emily…"

"Fine, I'll lie down and read or something." Emily sighed.

"Thank you." Jim smiled before putting away decorations. Emily grabbed her book and started reading.

* * *

Andy arrived at the Clancy house at 10 the following morning, shortly after Delia, Ned, Rick and Eli. Emily sat at the kitchen table, filling gift bags for Aiden's friends, who would be arriving at 3. Jim filled balloons with Ned. Delia helped Melinda get snacks ready. Ricky, Eli, and Andy started decorating the outside. Aiden's friends arrived at, or around, 3. Aiden and his friends were playing while Melinda, Delia, and Jim talked with other parents. Andy and Emily sat on the steps, watching, as two black SUV's pulled up. Ned joined Emily and Andy, who stood up. The FBI BAU team got out of the SUV's and walked up to Emily.

"Thought you were heading back to Quantico?" Emily asked.

"We're heading out shortly." Hotch said. "We just wanted to talk to you briefly."

"About?"

"You're secrets safe with us." Rossi said.

"Even with boy genius." Morgan said, slapping Reid on the back.

"Really?" Emily asked, looking at Reid. "Even with all your facts."

"Science. Not facts." Reid stated. "You knew things that my team didn't even know about Mauve." Reid said slowly.

"I know reliving those memories are rough, and I only know what your love ones told me." Emily explained.

"You're a special girl, you know that?" Rossi said, making Emily smile.

"Thank you." Emily said. "Um…so how are you going to cover up my secret?" Emily asked. "You can't exactly put that in any reports."

"We already have that planned out and your secret is safe with us." Morgan smiled. "Garcia will be working her magic." Prentiss smiled.

"We're changing our radius searched." Prentiss said.

"So, whose birthday is it?" JJ asked.

"My little cousin Aiden's." Emily said. "He's six."

"We should go." Hotch said. "Thank you again."

"No, thank you." Jim said, walking up to the agents. "You saved my niece and she has started to become the person she was before her father's death." Jim and Hotch shook hands. Delia came with a camera.

"Quick picture?" She asked. The BAU agents nodded. Emily motioned for Aiden and Aiden joined the photo.

* * *

The BAU team stayed a little while longer while Agent Reid impressed Aiden and his friends with a few magic tricks. They had some food and cake before heading out. Aiden said it was his favorite party so far.

Emily was back to school on Monday, as was Breanna. Homecoming week. Emily was bombarded by her tennis team, hugs, questions and welcome backs. Breanna joined Emily and Andy at lunch, and stayed. Jennifer, Morgan, Katie and Heather talked to Emily briefly when they saw her, making sure she was ok. Jennifer and Morgan knew of her secret, but didn't say anything to their families or friends about it, and they didn't plan too. They thanked Emily and were on their way. They even mentioned they couldn't wait to watch her play tennis in the spring. After school, Emily sat and observed her teammates while they played. She was asked to coach anyone who needed it. Jim picked her up from school and they arrived home just in time for supper. Emily dropped her back by the door and washed up while the table was being set.

"Alright." Jim said, setting the food on the table. Chicken, potatoes, and corn on the cob. Emily had taken her place at the table across from Aiden. Emily had wanted to help set the table, but Jim and Melinda wouldn't let her, because of her crutches, which she had a follow-up appointment on Wednesday to check her ankle, and she was hoping to no longer need them. Even without them, she would need to take it easy.

"So Emily," Jim said as food started to get passed around the table. "How was school?" Emily served herself.

"Ok, I guess." Emily said. "Everyone asked me if I was ok, welcomed me back, some who I had never met before." Emily took a drink. "My teammates were asking so many questions that I couldn't handle it. And Mrs. Rineheart had me coaching some of the players, since I couldn't practice. I think she appreciated the help."

"Well it helps that you have placed first countless times." Jim stated.

"And went to school that had high expectations." Emily added.

"Aiden, how was school today?" Jim asked.

"Ok." Aiden said. "Billy hit Carter in the nose during gym today."

"Oh no. Is Carter ok?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." Aiden said simply.

"Well that's good." Melinda smiled, meeting Jim's eyes. Melinda and Jim talked about their day while Aiden and Emily ate.

"May I be dismissed?" Emily asked when she had finished eating.

"Yes." Melinda said.

"Leave your dishes, we'll get them." Jim said.

"OK." Emily said, getting up from the table. She grabbed her backpack from the spot she left it when she got in.

"Where are you heading?" Jim asked.

"Upstairs. I have a bunch of homework that to catch up on." Jim stood up.

"Let's go." Emily let Jim help her. Jim took her backpack from her and led her up the stairs.

"Uncle Jim, I will eventually have to do this by myself." Emily said as she entered her room. Jim followed her in, setting the backpack down next to Emily's desk. Emily sat in her desk chair.

"I know." Jim said. "But until that time comes, someone will be helping you." Jim looked at Emily. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired." Emily stated simply. "It's been a long day."

"Remember, all your teachers said to not worry about getting caught up right away. Mrs. Rinehart said she would help you keep up." Jim kissed Emily's head. "Don't push yourself too much. You need to slowly get back to routine, and that will take some time." Jim explained. Emily nodded. "I'll check on you later."

"Ok." Emily grabbed her math book as Jim walked out, shutting the door behind him. She was about to start working when her phone rang. She looked at the screen, but didn't recognize the number. She answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Ok, I have to get my questions answered and I just can't wait anymore."

"Who is this?"

"Penelope Garcia with the FBI." Garcia said. "Derek told me to wait, but I am so curious, I can't wait any longer." Emily laughed.

"It's ok, I will answer any questions you may have." Emily said. Emily answered all the questions that Garcia had, most of the questions being based off of what science believes, the walking through walls, transparency, and other complicated things that described Emily's gift in more detail. Once Garcia was satisfied, Emily started on her math, but it wasn't long before Emily fell asleep at her desk. Jim and Melinda put Aiden to bed before Jim checked on Emily. Jim opened the door, only to find Emily fast asleep at her desk. Jim walked in and over towards the desk.

"Emily…" Jim gently woke Emily. Emily, still half asleep, looked at Jim. "Come on. To bed." Jim lifted Emily up off the chair and carried her to bed. He laid Emily down and before he covered her up, Emily was already back to sleep. Jim grabbed Emily's phone, plugged it into her charger and shut the lights off before joining Melinda.

* * *

The week went by quickly. Emily participated in as much of the homecoming activities as she could and sported the school colors on her crutches, which she would need a while longer, but only in long terms of walking or mobility. Breanna continued to sit with Emily and Andy during lunch, occasionally joined by some of Emily's teammates, some of Andy's teammates, Katie, Morgan, Heather, or Jennifer.

Friday's pep rally came and everyone was excited and restless. Everyone started in the gym. The pep rally was like every normal pep rally Emily has ever been a part of. Games for seniors, singing the fight song, teacher pranks, and everything else to make homecoming fun. When they finally got to the mock games for sports, everyone was ready to go. Emily cheered on Andy Boys Basketball, Morgan's team for Girls Basketball, Jennifer's team for Girls Hockey, which was the first game since the buses had to shuttle us to and from the rink, Katie in soccer, Heather in Volleyball and Breanna in Softball. Emily even recognized some people from the cheer squad. Tennis was the last event before the end of the day. Stephanie had a mic.

"Quick announcement before we end todays Prep rally." Stephanie said, with the rest of the team, sitting with Emily on the bleachers. "We have a few students ready to showcase their skills, but before we begin, we want to introduce you to Emily Richardson, our newest team member, the youngest on Varsity and, next year's captain." Stephanie smiled, as two of her teammates, Maddie Franklin and Bethanie Zahn, the other two captains, helped Emily up towards the front to stand by Stephanie. "She joined us in July and helped fight for this team. She came from a school with high expectations, many first place trophies, and has gone to state since she started playing. She plays with her heart and soul." Stephanie said. "Once Emily is fully recovered, we would love to invite everyone to a tennis scrimmage, time, to be determined." Everyone clapped. Emily smiled again.

"Yeah! Emily!" Andy's voice yelled, along with Breanna, Jennifer and Morgan.

"Let's do this Lancers." Stephanie said with a smile.

* * *

"How was the pep rally?" Ned asked, as him, Jim, Rick and Eli joined the table later that night at the Delia's.

"It was weird having all the sports doing something to participate, but it was fun. Different." Emily said. Andy, who was invited to join them, nodded in agreement.

"Anything fun happen?" Jim asked as Delia and Melinda put the last of the food on the table and sitting down.

"Well, homecoming was supposed to be my big debut." Emily stated. "Obviously that didn't happen."

"But they are going to have a scrimmage match later this year to showcase Emily." Andy stated. "When she's better."

"Oh, that will be fun." Delia smiled.

"They don't know what's going to hit them." Ned said.

"What is it about sports that gets people excited?" Rick asked.

"It's something to do." Melinda stated.

"Plus, I'm like superstar." Emily joked.

"She really is." Ned stated. "Playing against her this past summer was _almost_ a challenge." Ned gave Emily as smile.

"What do you mean by almost?" Emily asked. "I beat you and Jim in a match this summer by myself, if you don't remember."

"I wasn't fully prepared for that." Jim stated.

"Nor was I." Ned said. "I didn't bring my A game."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Emily smiled.

"Ok, break it up." Delia said. "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Yes, I'm starving." Melinda said. "Delia this food looks delicious."

* * *

"There are those who say that seeing is believing. I am telling you that believing is seeing. Neale Donald Walsch"

* * *

This Story is after _Close Callings._

The end. I do have plans for more, and I will be keeping you posted.

Anyway, enjoy!

Thank you for all the support you give me!


End file.
